A Letter, A Date, A Disaster
by Phoenix72389
Summary: * COMPLETE * First, Hermione gets a certain letter from a certain someone. Then, Harry and Ron decide to monitor her date. All it can result in is trouble....
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

Chapter 1: The Intro.  


The students had been back at Hogwarts for nearly three months. Nothing much had changed, well, there was one slight difference. No one had claimed the teaching job for Defense Against the Dark Arts. So instead of class, the students would return to their respective houses until dinner. There were many advantages to having this free time, however, to some students, they were considered...  
"A waste!" Grumbled Ron Weasley to his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. "I thought this would be awesome! Instead, it's a total waste! There's nothing to do!"

"What do you mean 'nothing to do'?" Said Hermione without looking up from her arithmancy homework. You could be doing work you know. Or revising for that test we have in Transfiguration tomorrow."

Hermione, this is free time! How can I feel free if I'm doing work?"

"Whatever, Ron. Whatever." Hermione said shaking her head. She shot a look at Harry, who had looked up from an essay about Freezing Potions for Professor Snape, and grinned. Harry grinned back and rolled his eyes toward Ron. They had to turn away quick; the urge to laugh was too great. Ron had been ranting on about their spare time since Halloween. They were used to it by now.

"That's another thing...why are we working?!" Ron continued, completely oblivious to his friend who had started shake with silent laughter.

"They say this is "free time." Well, I call it more time for us to struggle through and stress about our homework. As if we didn't do that enough all ready! It's not "free time" it's "stress time!" Why don't they call it that eh?! And will you two SHUT UP!?"

Ron had finally noticed Harry and Hermione's suppressed giggles. Though instead of quieting down, they both burst out laughing.

"Oh c'mon, Ron" said Harry through his laughter. "You know there is only so much to do here. Doing our work is just a way to pass time."  
"It's also nice to get it out of the way." Added Hermione, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I mean, you and Harry have Quidditch practice Saturday night. Wouldn't it be nice just to go straight to bed rather than doing your homework?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ron muttered, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh again.  
"Oh! Hermione, I need to ask you...what's the password to the prefect's bathroom? I tried both "Hot Lather" and "Squeaky Clean." Neither of them works," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him and said "They changed it again, but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Why not? You let us in before," said Ron.  
"As a prefect, I have to set examples. It's against the rules to tell passwords to ones that aren't allowed to know."  
"Aaaaawwww, c'mon Hermione! Tomorrow's Quidditch. Why take a shower when I can take a nice relaxing bath?" Harry complained.

"Yeah, unless you want two smelly and dirty boys around you on Saturday," said Ron with a grin. "I'm only keeper and I'm usually dirtier than Fred and George. And they're the Beaters! They have the dirty jobs, and are usually cleaner than me!"  
"You're disgusting," said Hermione, even though she was smiling. "Okay, okay, the password's 'Lemon Scented.'"  
"Cool. Thanks Hermione. C'mon, it's nearly dinner, and I'm starving," said Harry, standing up.

So the three of them followed the other Gryffindors out of the common room and down to the Great Hall for dinner.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

  


Disclaimer: Oops, forgot this on the first one, so here it is now. I own nothing associated with HP. I just borrowed them, so please, no one sue me.

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I've actually been coming here just to read stories, but this is my first actually posting of my own. Hope you like it! Yeah, I know. The first chapter was a bit short and boring. But, hey, it was an intro. I promise the story gets better. So, on with the show.....

Chapter 2: The Letter

After dinner, as the Gryffindors began climbing the stairs to their dormitories, Hermione froze as though she had just remembered something.  
"Oh no!" she gasped.  
"Hermione? What is it?" Harry asked.  
"N-nothing. Harry? Can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Er...yeah, but she may be out hunting right now."  
"Really? Um...Ron? Can I use Pigwigdeon?" Hermione asked almost in a panic.

Ron eyed her curiously. "Yeah...he's up in the dormitory. Why?"

"Okay, thanks!" hermione shouted, sprinting up the stairs.

Harry and Ron stood rooted to the spot. Slowly, they turned to stare at each other. Then, suddenly, the two ran up after Hermione, trying to talk over their own pounding footsteps.

"What was she so worried about?" Ron said.

"I dunno, said Harry. "I guess she must really need to send a letter."

"To who though?"

"Maybe we can catch her- Pixie Wings!" harry called out to the picture of the Fat Lady sealing the common room enterance.

As the picture swung open, Harry and Ron hurled themselves through the portrait hole, ran across the common room, towards Hermione, who was just walking away from the window and turning back around...  
WHAM!!!

In a mass of tangled robes and twisted limbs, the three friends collided into each other, crashing to the floor.

"Ouch!"  
"Oof! Sorry, I- Ow!"

"Get your knee out of my - ow!- back, Harry!"

"Hey! Ow! My hair!"  
"Watch it!"  
"Was that your arm? Sorry."  
"Hermione,-ah!- could you get-off!"  
"Ow! Ron! That was my finger!"  
"Who was that? Did I step on you?"  
"Sorry!"  
After more cries of pain and hurried apoplogies, they were finally able to detach themselves from each other. Slightly sweaty and gaspign for breath, harry was able to crawl over to a nearby chair and pull himselves into it. Hermione reached up and used the window ledge to hoist herself upright. ron tried to get up, but wincing with pain, settled for just lying on the floor, trying to breath right again.

Hermione looked from Harry, who was wiping his glasses on his robes, to Ron, still on the ground, and asked "So? What was that about?"

"Well, we -um- we just wanted to know who you were writing to," said Harry, placing his glasses back on.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You two run in here and tackle me to the ground just to see who I was writing to?"

Ron sat up slowly and shrugged. "Not quite, but hey, whatever works."

"Uh-huh. well, sorry to disappoint you two, but the letter is off. I was just shutting the window after Pig."

"So, who were you writing to?" Harry asked.

Hermione's cheeks went pink, somethin that Ron was quick to notice.

"Oooh! hermione is blushing! Hhmmmm...was she writing to someone special?"

"No! Shut up, Ron!" said Hermione growing pinker. 

Harry allowed himself a grin. "C'mon, Hermione, tell us. I promise we won't laugh, tell us."

"It's late and I'm going to bed," said Hermione getting up. "See you two in the morning." She walked up the staircase to the girls dormitory. Once her footsteps dies down, Ron looked at Harry with a silly look on his face.  
"who d'you think it is, Harry?"

"Dunno," Harry replied.  
"Hmmmm..which guy could it be...."  
"She never said it was a guy."  
"Yeah...but you know it was," Ron looked thoughtful. "Maybe...nah."

"What?" asked Harry.  
Ron looked at him suddenly serious. "What if it's to one of us?"

Harry gave a snort of laughter. "'One of us'? You didn't hit hte ground _that _hard did you?" Harry grinned at Ron, but his grin faded a bit at the look on his best friends face.  
"Oh c'mon, Ron. If it does have to do with- with one of us, why doesn't she jsut talk to us? Why'd she send the letter?"

"To seem less obvious? Maybe she wanted to be romantic. Go figure how a girls' mind works."

They stared at each other, each thinking the same thing, but neither of them wanted to bring it up. Ron got up and sat in a chair opposite of Harry. He was still looking serious, but also a bit worried. Harry new what he was thinking about. It had been on his mind a lot too. All summer long, he had thought about the quick kiss Hermione had given him on the cheek at the end of their fourth year. He had decided to let it pass, but when he met up with her and Ron at Platform 9 3/4 at the start of this year, she had kissed them both again. It was a bit strange, but mostly because the two boys liked it. He knew Ron wanted to talk about it, so did he, but Harry suddenly didn't want to hear it. Not now.

"Harry-"  
"Shut up Ron."

"No. we really need to talk about this-"

"Shut up Ron."

"You can't pretend it's not there-"

"Shut up Ron."  
"It's bound to happen. You know it will-"

"SHUT UP RON!"

Harry was on his feet. " I don't want to talk about it!"

Ron stared at him very intently and very un-Ron-like.  
"We have to"  
"I'm going ot bed. Goodnight Ron."  
"harry-"  
"Goodnight Ron."

Ron stared at him harder. Finally, Harry relaxed and heaved a sigh.. "Okay, okay. I know we need to talk. But can't we do it some other time? Not tonight. But later."  
harry watched Ron think it over. "Fine," Ron said after a moment, getting up. "Later."

Together, they walked up the staircase tot heir dormitory, where the other Gryffindor fifth-year boys were sleeping. harry and Ron got into their pajamas and climbed into bed, neither of them saying anything to the other.  
Harry lay awake, starring up at his bed hangings around him. he wished he hadn't been so snippy with Ron. It wasn't his fault after all. In fact it was really no one's fault. It was just something that happened and needed to be dealt with. Harry just didn't like the subject."

He sighed and rolled over. "Ron's right though," he thought, "we do need to talk before anything happens." Harry thought a moment then scowled into the darkness.   
'This is stupid though. This shouldn't be happening. We shouldn't have to talk about htis. As if one of us would date Hermione....."

Author's Note: So, do you like it? It does start to move pretty quickly after this. The whole story is actually finished, I just need to upload it all. But whether or not I will continue this story will be judged on my responses...so REVIEW!! 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3: The Bad Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing! HP is not mine! None of it is! Don't sue me!

Authors Note: Urgh. I have newbie-syndrome and I got it bad. First, my disclaimer and author's note doesn't show up into the first chapter. I also find out too late that the spell check didn't work for chapter two, so I apologize for the terrible spelling, grammar, punctuation, etc. Hopefully, I will get better at this, but thank you for baring with me! Anyway, on with the show...

Chapter 3: The Bad Day

"Harry! Harry! Get up!"

Ron was shaking Harry by the shoulders, his hair messy, and looking frantic.  
"S'matter?" Harry asked sleepily.  
"We overslept!"

Harry was fully awake now.  
"WHAT?!"

"Just get up!" Yelled Ron, throwing Harry his robes. Harry dressed as quick as he could've in a panic. Never, in his past years at Hogwarts, had he overslept.

"What time is it?!" He asked Ron.

Ron groaned. "It's past breakfast and we're 15 minutes into Transfiguration."

"Damn it!"

Harry put on his shoes, Ron grabbed their books, and they hurled down the stairs and out of Gryffindor tower at breakneck speed.  
"how could we have slept in?" Harry asked as they ran down the corridor.  
"I dunno. It did take me awhile to go to sleep. I wasn't too tired, but I didn't go to bed that late," said Ron.

"What about the others?"

"Huh?"

"Dean, Seamus, Neville! Why didn't they get us up?"

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Yeah...but forget them! What about Hermione?! How could she let us miss a lesson? You know she would never let us do this, especially with our O.W.L.'s this year."

"We'll have to ask her later," said Harry as they reached the classroom door. "Right now, I'm more worried about what McGonagall's gonna do to us."

"She'll probably transfigure us into flies and then squish us with a newspaper," said Ron grimly as Harry opened the door. 

Trying hard not to think about that possibility, Harry and Ron walked into the class. Thought they almost walked out again, once their eyes took in the scene.

Instead of Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape stood at the front of the class, scowling down his hooked nose. As Harry and Ron walked in, Snape's lip curled into an unpleasant smile. Ron gave a whimper and Harry had to grab the back of his robes to keep him from running out of the room.  
"Well, well, well," said Snape, his black eyes dancing. It seems that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have finally decided that we are worthy of their presence."

Harry and Ron didn't know what to say to that. Snape just smirked and said, "20 points from Gryffindor. Go sit down."  
Harry and Ron shuffled off to the back, where Hermione was seated at their usual table.

"Where were you two?" she hissed as they sat down.  
"Where's McGonagall?" Harry asked.  
"She's out sick and Snape's filling in, "said Hermione having a hand impatiently. "Now where were you?"  
"We slept in," Harry said grimly.

"WHAT?! You- but- how-?" sputtered Hermione.  
"Yeah," said Ron, rounding on her. "Why didn't you come wake us?"

Hermione froze. Harry looked at her. She seemed to be temporarily dumbstruck.

"Well...I...um...you know girls aren't allowed in the boy's dormitories. Besides, I figured I'd just catch up with you at breakfast."

Ron wasn't convinced. "You mean that when we never came to breakfast, you never thought to come find us?"

Hermione shifted uneasily. 

"And Hermione, you've never cared about coming into our dormitory before. Plus, you're a Prefect now! You practically run the castle," added Harry. "You could've come in without worry."

"As a Prefect I should enforce the rules, not break them! Besides, I-I had other matters to take care of!"

"More important then your friends?" Harry shot coldly.  
Hermione gaped at him, at a lost for words.  
Ron glared at her. "what were you doing that was so much more important than your friends?"

Hermione went pink and looked down t the desk. "Nothing. I was doing nothing."

"What were you doing?" Ron hissed.

Hermione stayed quiet.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Ron yelled.

"Weasley! Is there something you wish to share with the rest of us?" Snape barked across the class.

Ron went red. "No sir," he muttered.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape send silkily as the bell rang for the end of class.  
"Look, I'm really, really sorry you guys. I should've come to get you," said Hermione as they packed up their stuff.  
"Forget about it Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah," sighed Ron. "It's not like this day could get any worse..."

If only it had been that easy.

********** 

It seemed as thought he day had been cursed for the both of them. After Transfiguration, in their History of Magic class, Ron fell asleep, earning himself a detention. Next, in Herbology, Harry accidentally spilled a bag of Self-Sprouting-Beans all over the greenhouse floor, causing a forest of vines to engulf the whole greenhouse. Then after an equally disastrous lunch (where Ron spilled a jug of pumpkin juice all over their Astronomy homework), they had potions, where Harry spilled a cauldron, ruining several desks and chairs, and Ron yelled at Snape, causing a combined 50 points to be taken from Gryffindor. Thoroughly stressed out, the two went to dinner without eating much or saying anything, still fuming about the day's events. Which was part of the reason why it took so long to notice what was missing.

Walking back to the dormitories, Harry stopped. He looked around then turned to Ron. "Say Ron, where's Hermione?"

Ron looked around also. "I dunno. Wasn't she at dinner?"

"I don't think so...but she was in Potions with us."

"I thought she was sitting by you at dinner."

"I never even saw her come in with us," said Harry in bewilderment. "Maybe she's in the common room. C'mon, let's go look."

They walked quickly back to Gryffindor tower. Once through the portrait hole, they both looked around for Hermione.

"There she is," said Ron, grabbing Harry and leading him over to the corner where Hermione was sitting at a table, reading a piece of parchment, with a wide grin on her face.

Harry walked over and sat in front of her. "Hey Hermione," he said.

She looked up. "Oh! Hi Harry."  
"Hermione, why weren't you at dinner?" said Ron sitting down by her.  
"I-um-I had to take care of something," she said. She said it calmly, but Harry noticed that she was trying to shove the parchment she was reading out of sight. Harry was going to pretend he hadn't noticed, but Ron wasn't as tactful. 

"Hermione? what's that?" Ron asked pointing.

"what's what?"

"That."

"Oh, it's nothing. Absolutely noth- RON!" Hermione shrieked, as he leaned over on her, trying to get a grab at it.

"Ron! get off!" She said, throwing him off.

"What is it?"

"A letter. A letter and that's all!" Hermione said, but judging by the way she was going pink, Harry figured that wasn't all.

"well, then tell us who it's from," Harry said, trying to sound offhand.  
"No one! Now will you two stop prying into my life?!" Hermione said scowling.

"We're not prying, we're just curious," said Ron. "But if you don't tell us...I guess we'll just..."

"Back off?" Hermione suggested haughtily.

"No...we'll just...find out for ourselves!!" And with that, Ron reached over, yanked the letter out of Hermione's hands, then leaped up and tore across the room, laughing like a maniac.

"RON! RON, GET BACK HERE!" Hermione screamed, running after him. but Ron just ran faster. leaned back in his chair and laughed as he watched his two best friends chase each other around the common room, knocking into people and spilling over tables. Harry shook his head and Ron laughed even harder, as Hermione started yelling out what she was going to do to him once she caught him. _"I dunno what I'm going to do with those two_," he thought to himself.

After about five minutes, Hermione slowed down, clutching a stitch in her side. "Fine!" she shouted at Ron, gasping for breath. " R-r-read it!"

Ron turned and looked at her, panting from running so hard. "W - w -w-what?"

"Read it! I don't care! Just know that you probably won't like it. I can't stand this. I'm going to bed."

Hermione stopped off towards the girls' staircase. then she stomped off towards her dormitory. Then she stopped and turned back to Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said nicely. "I'm sorry you had a bad day."

She turned to Ron.

"You're horrible. And I'm _glad_ you had a bad day. You deserved it." 

With that, marched up the stairs.

"Goodnight Hermione," called after her, fighting not to laugh at the astonished look on Ron's face.  
"Can you believe her?!" Ron said in fury. "She makes it seem like I did something awful."

"Oh yeah," said Harry sarcastically. "You weren't awful, you just butted into her business, stole her mail, and had her chase you around the common room until; she finally gave in and allowed you to read it." He rolled his eyes. "You're right, she had no reason to get mad at you." 

"Okay, well, when you put it that way," Ron muttered. he looked up toward the girl's dormitory. "Should I go up and apologize?" 

"Nah, stay away from her. Give her time to cool down."

"Yeah, I like having my head _on _my shoulders."

Ron looked at the still folded, though slightly crumbled, letter in his hands. He turned it over. Rubbed the flap of the envelope. Fingered the folds. Bent the corners. 

"Well?" Harry asked.

"well what?"

Harry sighed. "Are you going to read it or not?"

Ron thought a moment then said, "No. It's her business." He tossed the letter on the table.

Ron looked at Harry, who had his mouth wide open, starring at him in disbelief.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You chase her all around the room, just to see it, and when she says okay, you don't?" 

Ron shrugged.  
"You're impossible," said Harry, shaking his head.

Ron grinned at him. "I figure I had a bad enough day already, without Hermione mad at me." he looked around the common room. It was still a mess from his and Hormone's chase. "Think I'll clean up a bit before I go to bed."

"Good idea, I'll wait for you."

"What? You aren't going to help?"

"Nope," said Harry laughing. "This one's your."

As Ron began to clean up, Harry looked at the letter on the table. he smiled to himself. the he remembered something that Hermione had said to Ron.

_"Read it! I don't care! Just know that you probably won't like it."_

Harry couldn't help himself. he reached out and picked up the letter. he was just about to open the envelope up when...

"Done!" Ron declared. "You coming Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry getting up. "Let's go"

"Hopefully Hermione won't kill us tomorrow," said Ron with a laugh climbing the stairs. "I mean we never read the letter," he said, oblivious to the fact that Harry had pocketed it.

Author's Note: Dun Dun Duuuuun. Harry has the letter. Will they ever open it? And who's it from? What's Hermione hiding? Find out in the next exciting chapter!" Read it! I don't care! Just know that you probably won't like it. 

__


	4. Chapter 4: Opening The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just borrowed HP! Don't sue me!

A/N: Okay, here's another chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and I got to say that my postings may become more spaced out because I'm going back to school (I've been on break). I'll update as often as possible.... So don't give up on this! Okay, on with the show...

Chapter 4: Opening the Letter

Perhaps it was because it was Saturday, or maybe Hermione really didn't care whether or not Ron or Harry read the letter (which was still in Harry's pocket...), or maybe Ron and Harry were just lucky. In any case, when they entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione waved them over and greeted them cheerfully.  
"Hey, Harry! Hey Ron!"

"Hi, Hermione." They said back.

"Look, Hermione, about last night..." said Ron, beginning his rehearsed speech.

"Oh, Ron, don't worry about it. I overreacted, and I'm really sorry," Hermione said before Ron could say anything else. 

Ron was astounded. "R-real-really?!" He sputtered.

"Well, yeah! I'm not going to hold a grudge over something so silly!" She grinned widely at him.

Ron relaxed and grinned back, while Harry burst out laughing.

" Gee, Hermione, I figured you would put his head on a pike or something," said Harry.

Hermione laughed as well then said, "I thought about it. Then I figured it was nothing really. You two would've found out anyway."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"So...what are your plans for today you two?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, we have Quidditch practice later tonight," said Harry, wondering whether or not Hermione had changed the subject on purpose. "But most of the day we're free, right Ron?"

"Yeah. Why Hermione?"

"Just wondering. I myself have to finish some homework, so I'll probably just be around the library most of the day."

"Hermione, when are you _not_ in the library?"

"Oh, shut up, Ron."

After breakfast, Harry and Ron decided to join Hermione in the library. So the three of them trooped upstairs to gather their book. Once they gathered all of their things, they left Gryffindor tower and headed to the library.

For the next couple of hours, they struggled through their homework. Well, at least Harry and Ron did. Hermione, of course, whizzed through her work, so she helped the boys with theirs.

Harry felt so comfortable. Working on homework with his two best friends, telling jokes and swapping ht latest Hogwarts gossip. Even Ron and Hermione's argument on the twelve uses of dragon's blood made Harry feel at home.

At noon, they broke for lunch, then once again resumed to more hours of working and revising. When it became time for Harry and Ron to go down to the Quidditch pitch for practice, Hermione agreed to come and watch, on the condition that they didn't use the Prefects bathroom afterwards. Even though Harry groaned and Ron complained, they agreed. Truthfully, Harry felt that he'd give up that golden bathroom any day, just to have Hermione watch them practice. And even though he'd never admit it, Harry knew Ron felt the same way. After all, Hermione rarely came to watch, so they were happy that she did.

Once Harry and Ron were threw cleaning up after practice, they met up with Hermione, and the three of them went down for dinner. When they got downstairs, they were sidetracked by a large group of students gathered outside the Great hall, surrounding a notice.

"Don't bother," Hermione said as Harry and Ron made their way over to see what was happening.  
"Huh?"

"It's just an annocement for a Hogsmeade trip next Saturday."  
"How did you know that?" asked Ron.

"Well, I am a Prefect aren't I? I do get to find stuff out early."  
"Why didn't you let us know?"

"I don't know," Hermione said shrugging. "I guess I figured it wasn't important. Besides, I was also to busy with other things to tell you. Like homework and Prefect duties, and-

"-sending letters to mysterious people?" Ron asked innocently as they walked into the Great Hall and settled themselves at Gryffindor table.

Hermione glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Harry looked up from his plate. "Well, we still don't know what the letter was all about," he said, staring at Hermione very intently.

Hermione stared at the both of them. Then, she suddenly realized what Harry meant.

"You- you two d-didn't read it?"

"Nope," said Ron, looking at Hermione. "I almost did, but then I didn't. I don't even know where-" he faltered. Hermione wasn't listening to him. She was looking at Harry, with her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Following her gaze, Ron looked at Harry also, and realized what was going on.

"- where it is," Ron finished blankly, still staring at Harry in shock, eyes wide like Hermione's.

For Harry had reached down into his robes and pulled the slightly crinkled letter out of his pocket. He held it in his hands for a few seconds, just looking at it. Then he held it out to Hermione, who was still stunned. 

"We never read it," he said simply.

"So- so you guys don't know what else is happening next week?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron both shook their heads, Ron looking confused and Harry looking only mildly curious.

Reaching out a shaking hand, Hermione took the letter from Harry. She stared at it. Then she opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment. All Harry and Ron could do was watch. Hermione looked up, and with a slight smile, she handed it to Ron. Ron was still looking confused, but he took the letter. Then Hermione got up and began to walk away.

"Hermione?" Harry said, not as a calling, but rather as a question of her approval. Hermione looked at him. Then slowly, she nodded.

"I'll see you later," she said, then left the Hall.

"Harry? Wha-?" Ron asked in confusion, looking at the letter in his hands. "What's going on? What's with Hermione?"

Harry, who had been staring after Hermione with a small smile on his face turned back to Ron.

"Open it," he said, gesturing towards the letter.  
"But, what about Hermione?! She said not to!"

"It's okay Ron. We can now. Don't you remember what she said earlier? 'You two would've found out anyway.' Well, let's find out now. Read it."

Ron stared at Harry. Then very slowly, he unfolded the parchment. Harry leaned over and together, they began to read the letter, which was very short.

It said:

__

To Hermione,

Thank you for your last letter. I would love to visit you. I got permission to come. So, I can not wait to see you in Hogsmeade next week on Saturday. I have very much to say to you. Goodbye for now.  
From,  
Viktor.

A/N: Ta-daaaaa!!!! Did you guess?! And I know the letter is kind of stupid, but I wasn't sure just how Krum would write. And now, I must leave you with that cliffhanger. How will Harry and Ron (especially Ron) react? I promise to update soon. Keep reading and reviewing! 


	5. Chpater 5: Ron's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! Don't sue!

A/N: All right, I hope to get two chapters up tonight. Here's one! Okay, They finally read the letter...now what? 

Chapter 5: Ron's reaction

Harry didn't know what to say. He had known it would be a guy, he even thought it was going to be Viktor Krum. But see g there in front of him, he was stunned.

He leaned back in his chair. Then he realized something- Ron. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly turned to look at Ron.

Ron seemed to be frozen. He was sitting very still, staring at the letter. His face had been clear of emotion, but was starting to turn red, and Harry knew that was a sure sign of anger.

Harry winced. He began to remember the events of last year. The year of the TriWizard Tournamnment. There had been a Yule Ball for Christmas, and, to Ron's disapproval, as they found out later, Hermione and gone with Krum. The fight that had happened after the dance was hard to forget. Harry had never quite figured out exactly why Ron was so upset, but he had a bad feeling that they were all in for another round if-

Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiippppp.

It was Ron. He was ripping ht letter, tearing it into tiny pieces, his face contorted in anger. Then he stuffed the pieces into his pocket, turned to Harry, and said "Let's go," as he began to walk away.

Harry leapt up and started after Ron, moving quickly to keep up with him.

"Ron! Wait up!"

But Ron wasn't listening. He was to caught up in his fury.

Harry tried to calm him, because he knew that Ron was going to talk to Hermione. The Yule Ball fight between the two had been bad enough. I f something were to start over this...Harry shuddered. It would be disastrous.

"Ron. Ron, listen to me. There's nothing to be done. Krum's coming to Hogsmeade to see Hermione. It's not like we can stop them."

"I can try," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"No you can't," said Harry, stepping in front of him. "You can't. It's Hermione's life, Ron! Let her live it the way she wants."

"Harry, you may be my best friend, but so help me, if you don't move...I swear, I'll hurt you. So, please just _MOVE!_

Ron glared at him, but Harry stood his ground

"She did warn you though. She told you that you wouldn't like it."  
Ron just stood there glaring. Finally, Harry sighed, then moved to let Ron pass.

"Albright," he called after Ron as he moved up the corridor, "but I warned you. Just don't blow it."

Harry began to follow, but at a slower pace. He really didn't care to see the fight that was sure to issue once Ron got to Hermione.

He turned into the last corridor to Gryffindor tower and came to a halt. Ron was standing opposite the Fat Lady with his arms crossed and back against the wall. When Harry moved towards the portrait hole, Ron looked over and watched Harry as he came closer.

Harry stopped and stared back at Ron without saying anything. They stood like that, just looking at each other in quiet, for a few minutes. Finally, Ron broke the silence.  
"I-I need a few moments," he said quietly. He looked at the ground and sighed. "I need to think before I go in and-"

"-Do or say something that you'll beat yourself up for later," Harry finished for him.  
"No...but something like that," Ron muttered.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Hermione too. And I said _talk_," Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, "I hope you'll that's what you'll be doing. Talking, not threatening, insulting, or making her feel bad."

Ron nodded. "Okay. Fine. Just give me a minute."

Harry turned to the Fat lady, gave the password, and walked into the common room to find Hermione. Since it was a Saturday, the room was till pretty full, even though it was getting late. But he found her sitting in an armchair by the fire, staring at the flames. Harry walked over and sat across from her. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Hi, Harry," was all she said.  
"Hi, Hermione."

Hermione glanced around. "Where's Ron?" She asked, the tiniest quiver in her voice.

"He's coming I guess. He just wanted time to...too cool down."

'Oh. Okay."

They looked at each other, neither of them sure what to say to the other.

"Harry, I-," Hermione began, but Harry held up a hand to stop her.  
"it's okay Hermione. I don't need an explanation, nor do I want one. It's fine with me that you'll be seeing Krum. It doesn't bug me."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Really," Harry said. "I just want to know one thing...why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I didn't know how you or Ron would react to it and-," she paused. "No, I _did _know how Ron would react. And that's why I decide not to tell you...at least not until we went to Hogsmeade. 

She looked at Harry. "Why does it bug Ron?"

"I'm not sure," said Harry. "But it does. But I'll tell you this Hermione; I think its better he found out tonight. This way he has a week to try and get over it."

Hermione thought it over then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. About one thing at least."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned. "Ron has a week to _try_ and get over this ." She began to laugh. "But I don't hink he will."

As Harry and Hermione laughed, the portrait hole swung open and run walked in. He glanced around and saw where Hermione was seated. He marched right over and stood in front of hermone.

Hermione glanced up and immediately stopped laughing. She started up at Ron, waiting ofr him to speak. Harry stopped laughing an watched as well, hoping that Ronn knew what he was going to say and would not complicate things.

Ron took a deep breath, looked Hermione straight in the eye and said; "I don't care that you're going to see..._him_."

"Real-?" Hermione began, but Ron continued.  
"Let me finish. Even though you are going to do this, I'm not saying I agree with it. However it is your life and it is you decision. And whatever your decide on, I will respect your choice. I may not agree but I will respect it. So if seeing him is your choice...well, then I-I respect that."

Hermione and Harry gaped at run, not believing their ears.

Suddenly, Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a mass of torn and crumpled paper. He glared at it, then turned and tossed it into the fire. Then he walked up to Hermione and put his face very close to hers.

"But I still don't like it,' he hissed at her. And before Hermione could react, he and turned sand walked off to the dormitories."

It took a moment for Hermione to recover from the shock. She looked into the fire and saw the pieces of paper run had thrown in. They looked oddly familiar to her...

"Harry?" She asked. "Is that-?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "that's your letter.

They sat and watched the fire until the letter burned and shriveled up. Then with out another word, they went to bed.

A/N: Ooooohh, he's mad. LOL. Well, what do you think Ron will do? What will Hermione's date be like? Stay with the story, and find out! Oh, yeah, please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP! It's all J.K. Rowling's and WB's! Don't sue me!

A/N: Okay, I lied last time, I didn't get two chapters. I was hoping to get things up as fast as I can, as I'm pretty busy. So sorry I couldn't do it last time. I will try again. But thanks to all who reviewed so far and for staying with the story.  
So, where were we? Ah, yes. They read the letter, which turned out to be from Krum. Now he's coming to see Hermione, and Ron's not too happy, where as Harry is sort of indifferent. What are they going to do?   
On with the show!

Chapter 6: The Plan

The next morning, Harry woke up and found a note that Ron had left for him;

__

Harry-

I woke up early so I just went to breakfast. Meet you and Hermione later in the Great Hall.  
-Ron

As Harry dressed, he couldn't help thinking about everything that had happened the previous night. It was too confusing to sort out. He had expected to be more vocal and angry with Ron for acting up. And he had just thought Ron would've yelled continually at Hermione. They had both proved him wrong. Not that he was complaining. At least there had been no major fight...not yet anyway.

He sighed as he left the dormitory and started down to the common room to wait for Hermione. 

__

"We're growing up," he thought to himself. _"It's just a question of who will grow the quickest."_

Harry walked into the common room just as Hermione came down the girls' staircase.

"Good Morning, Harry," she said smiling.

"Morning, Hermione. Err, Ron said he'd meet us in the Great Hall. He got up and went down early." Harry looked very intently at Hermione. Was it still bugging her? Or had she put last night's actions behind her?

"Ron? Up early on a Sunday? When he doesn't have to? Is he sick?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed; decideding that Hermione must have chosen to lay the matter at rest for now. "No, but maybe he was hungry."

"Hmmm...Okay. Well, then let's go get him," Hermione said, taking Harry's arm and leading him to the portrait hole, humming to herself.

Shaking his head, Harry realized, _"As always, Hermione is ahead of us, this time it's not homework, it's growing up."_

**********

Like Hermione, Ron must have chosen to leave the subject alone for now. He waved them over and as Harry sat down and looked at Ron, he was relieved to see that Ron seemed to be perfectly happy.

"Morning, Harry! Morning Hermione!"

"Morning, Ron," said Harry and Hermione together.

"So guys, what are our plans for today?! Are we going to work, work, work?! Or play, play, play?! What's up?!" Ron was practically bouncing out of his seat.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in a mixture of shock and confusion. Ron was acting weird.

"Um, Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Okay?! Am I okay?! I'm more than okay! I'm great! I'm awesome! Couldn't be better! Thanks for asking though. How are you Hermione?!" It was as though Ron had consumed a truckload of sugar.

Hermione was in a state of bewilderment. "I-I-I'm fine, Ron. Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

Hermione looked over at Harry with her eyes wide.

Harry shrugged then decided to try. "Ron? What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione broke in. "Ron? Does this have something to do with last night?"

"Last night?" Ron asked curiously, eyes wide and innocent. "What do you mean? Nothing happened last night. What are you talking about?"

Hermione stared at him. Then suddenly, she pushed her chair back and stood up. "I don't have the time for this, I got to work to do. I'll see you two later." With that, she turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

Once she was gone, Ron turned to Harry. "That was easier than I thought," he said simply. The he grinned at the stunned look on Harry's face.

"You mean you pulled that rubbish just to get rid of Hermione?" Harry asked, not sure whether he should laugh or give Ron a good smack.

"Yeah. I did have more than that planned, but like I said, it was easier than I had thought."

Harry stared at Ron in disbelief.

"What?!" Ron said indignantly.

"Forget it," Harry said shaking his head. "You don't listen to me anyway."

"Huh? What? You say something Harry? Sorry. I wasn't listen-" Ron stopped as Harry scowled at him. "Okay, okay. Geez. I was only joking."

"Right. So, you going to tell me why you chased Hermione away? Or do I have to guess?

"Um, I think I'll make you guess, after you treated me like that," said Ron annoyingly. 

Harry leaned back in his chair and folded his arms glaring at Ron.

"Fine. You chased Hermione away because you have come up with some sort of sick, twisted plan in that evil head of yours. And you don't want Hermione to hear because it has something to do with her and Krum on Saturday."

He looked up at Ron, who had an idiot grin on his face. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Ron nodded. "You must be having lunch with Trelawny," he said, referring to the Divination teacher.

No," Harry said grimly. "I just know you too well."

**********

"You're mental!" Harry shouted at Ron.

"I prefer genius, but-"

Yeah, an _evil _genius-"

"Hmmm...evil genius...I like the sound of that," Ron said. Harry just stared at him.

After breakfast, Harry and Ron went out o the Hogwarts ground so Ron could tell Harry his plan. Harry was a bit reluctant to hear, but he stayed silent as Ron eagerly explained it to him. when he finished, Harry was in total disbelief.

"So?" Ron asked. "You going to help me on this or not?"

"Let me see if I understand this," Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You want me...to help you...spy on our best friend."

"It's not _spying_," said Ron. It's looking out-"

"'-looking out for our friend's well-being and keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't make a mistake,'" Harry finished irritably. "I know, I know, you told me."

"Well? Then what's the problem?"

"You're crazy that's the problem."

"Look, it'll be easy," said Ron. "we tell Hermione that were staying here. Once she's at Hogsmeade, we sneak over there with out anyone knowing. We find Hermione and Krum and- and just watch them."

"You mean _stalk_ them," muttered Harry.

"No, _watch_ them," Ron said before continuing. "After we _watch_ them for awhile, once where sure that everything is okay, we sneak back up tot he castle. Then when Hermione gets back, we just act surprised at everything she says. Like we know nothing. It's brilliant!"

"It's stupid! It's stupid and so are you! I can't believe you think you can pull this off! I-"

"Wait a second. You make it sound like I'm doing this on my own," interrupted Ron.

"That's because it is. It will be just you. I refuse to get myself caught up in this!"

Ron stared at Harry for a minute, looking very serious. the he said, "Harry? Are you my friend?"

Harry was confused. "what?! What does that have to do with this?!"

"Just answer the question, are you my friend?"

"Oh, c'mon Ron! Why are-?"

"Harry. Answer the question. Are. You. My. Friend?"

"Well, yeah. yeah. Of course I am Ron. yes, I'm your friend," said Harry.

Ron grinned. "Well, as my friend, you were caught up in this from the very beginning. And as my friend, you will help me do this. And as my friend-"

"As your friend, I'm trying to stop you," said Harry in exasperation. "And as Hermione's friend, I'm trying to stop you."

"Stop me? From what?"

"From making the biggest mistake in your life. Not going through with this. Looking like a prat if Hermione catches you- I can go on if you like," Harry said.

"Hermione won't even know I'm there, she can't catch me," Ron responded.

Harry grinned and cocked an eyebrow at Ron. "Don't you mean _us_?"

It took Ron a second to realize what Harry meant. Then he grinned back.

"'Us' now is it? You mean it? You'll help me?"

"Yeah, I'll help you," Harry said sighing. "I don't know why, but I'll help you. Only if Hermione catches us, I'm telling her the truth."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"That I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen. And that you forced me to help you against my will."

Harry looked at Ron who seemed to be thinking it over. Ron looked up at Harry and stuck out his hand.

"Deal," he said with a smile as he and Harry shook on it.

A/N: Uh-Oh. If this sounds like a plan that is ready to backfire...it's because it is. Stay tuned to find out what happens. And please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Go

Disclaimer: Ok, you know the drill. Nothing HP related is mine. Though I wish it were... it all belongs to Master Rowling. So no one sue me.

A/N: I know, I know. I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated as quickly as planned/promised. I have been incredibly busy with school and other stuff, that the story sort of slipped my mind. LOL, I could go on. But this is probably nothing you haven't heard before, and the point is I'm here with the next chapter. Hopefully, I can get them up faster.

Quick re-cap: Ron and a reluctant Harry have decided to spy on Hermione and Krum on their date. What will happen? 

On with the show!!

Chapter 7: "Let's Go."

Days passed and the next week went by a lot quicker than the last. It was also a lot better. Ron and Harry had no bad days and Hermione and Ron had no other fights. Harry wished that it could've lasted longer.

It was Saturday, the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Harry was awoken early by Ron, who chucked a pillow into his face.

"Oy! Get up, Harry!" Ron yelled. In reply, muffled, sleepy sounds came from under the pillow. 

"What?!" Ron said laughing. he walked over and picked the pillow up off Harry's face. "What did you say?"

"I told you to get that pillow off me before I clobber you," said Harry, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Ron laughed again. "Clobber me?! I'd like to see you try."

"I just might if you don't clear off," Harry mumbled, still groggy from being woken up.

"Right. Okay. Sure, Harry." Ron said grinning. "Well, c'mon then mate! We've got a big day to day."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "What do I mean? Today. You. Me. In Hogsmeade keeping an eye on Hermione and Krum."

Harry groaned and flopped back onto his bed. "I've changed my mind," he said. "You can spy on your own."

"No way. we shook on it. You're coming," Ron said, pulling Harry out of bed and onto the ground. "And we're not SPYING. We're just-"

"-protecting our friend from making a mistake, right?" Harry said from the floor.

"Yeah, something like that. Now c'mon! Get dressed and I'll meet you in the common room," said Ron, turning and walking towards the door.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry called.

"Wha-?" said Ron, who turned and caught a face full of Harry's pillow.

**********

Harry went down to the common room and headed towards Ron, who was looking for Hermione, who didn't seem to have arrived yet.

"You think she went down to breakfast without us?" Ron asked Harry.

"No. I bet she's, you know, getting ready for today. I mean, we leave right after breakfast so she wouldn't have time to come back up here to change or something. Probably wants to look nice, right? 'Cause, technically, this is a d-"

"Shut up," Ron growled.

"What? It is. Whether you like it or not, this is a date," said Harry, noticing the way Ron flinched at the word "date."

"Not if I can help it," he murmured.

They were quiet for a moment, Ron staring at the girls' staircase, and Harry trying to ignore the sounds of his growling stomach. He was suddenly very hungry.

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked suddenly. "When are you telling Hermione that we're not coming?"

"Don't worry about that," replied Ron. "I got it all planned out. Just lemme do most of the talking. And you play along."

"Um....okay. Look- there's Hermione," said Harry as Hermione walked down the staircase. She waved at them and they walked over to her.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said. "What took you so l-" Harry froze in mid-sentence as he was able to get a closer look at Hermione. Ron was also looking at her in shock- his mouth was wide open.

The Hermione standing in front of them was not the Hermione that they were used to. Instead of wearing the regular black school robes, she had on robes of deep purple. Her hair didn't seem as bushy either. In fact, she had tamed it enough to get it to form elegant waves. She must also have borrowed make-up from some of the other girls in the house. It was now obvious why she took so long to come down.

"Wow, Hermione," said Harry in amazement. "You look _great_!"

She beamed. "Thanks, Harry," Hermione looked over at Ron, who still had his mouth open. She giggled at him, then reached over, put her hand under his chin, and gently closed his mouth. The action seemed to bring Ron back to his senses.

"_Hermione_," he breathed in awe. "Wow."

Grinning, she said "Thanks, Ron." The she looked at both him and Harry. "C'mon guys, let's go down for breakfast. I'm starving." She began to lead the way out of the common room.

As they followed, Harry heard Ron mutter. "That's it. No way Krum deserves her. He's going to get it."

Harry rolled his eyes and thought, "I should've stayed in bed."

**********

They had a good breakfast. I t all seemed to be going the way that it normally should. The only difference was they way Harry and Ron were acting with the new Hermione. Harry was still in bewilderment. He found that he kept asking himself why it had taken practically five years to notice this particular Hermione. Didn't she always look like this? Ron's fork kept missing his mouth. He was too busy staring at Hermione to concentrate on his food.

When she finished eating, Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron and said, "Look you guys, I know that you're sort of weirded out buy this whole thing. But I want to let you know that whatever happens-well, it happens. But I promise nothing will change between us."

Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron, I know you're not exactly -err- fond of Viktor. So, if you like, we don't have to stay around you. we'll just go somewhere else if it bugs you. Okay?"

With a meaningful look at Harry, Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Thanks Hermione. I really appreciate that. But, sadly, I don't think I will need to take you up on that offer."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, clearly confused.

"Harry and I aren't going to go to Hogsmeade. We don't want to ruin your time with Krum. So it's just you going, we're going to stay here."

Hermione was shocked. "WHAT?! You're joking right? I mean- you can't just- you can't -no!"

"Yup," said Ron grinning.

"But-but-"

"Hermione," Harry said (after Ron kicked him under the table), "we want you to have a good time. you can't have on with us around. So go to Hogsmeade and have fun."

"In fact, it looks like its time to go. So, c'mon Hermione, we'll see you to the door," Ron said, g etting up and taking Hermione by the arm.

"You guys! Come on! I don't want to keep you from coming with us! I want you to come! Don't let me stop you!" Hermione pleaded as Harry and Ron escorted her to the front doors, where the other students were gathering as well.

"No, Hermione. You go to Hogsmeade and have a god time. Don't worry about us," Ron said, as he and Harry let go of her arms and gave her a push towards the doors.

Hermione turned and stared at them. "You really are serious. Aren't you?" she said slowly.

Harry and Ron nodded, and Hermione broke into tears. Before they could say anything, she had pulled them both into a tight hug.

"You guys are the best. I owe you big after this." She pulled back and wiped her eyes and smiled widely at the two of them. "I promise I'll make this up to you."

Then Hermione did something that they didn't have planned. She kissed both Harry and Ron on the cheek. Harry felt himself blushing, and Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers. Hermione hugged them one last time, then turned and walked to the doors.  
"Bye you two! I'll see you later. And- and thanks a lot!" Hermione called as she waved at them.

Harry and Ron waved back, both still a bit stunned from her kiss. Once Hermione was out of the door, Ron slowly turned to Harry and said, "Wow. We should send d her to Hogsmeade alone more often."

"Yeah," said Harry, his hand on his cheek where Hermione kissed him.

"Okay. Now we just wait a bit, that way they all get down there, that way we don't run into anyone. Then we sneak down there, find Hermione and-" Ron paused. "Harry? Harry, where are you going?"

Ron had turned to find that Harry had left his side and started back towards the Great Hall. 

"Harry! Get back here! You are getting out of this!" Ron yelled, running after him.

As Ron caught up with him, Harry turned around and said. "No way, Ron. No. I can't do this. I won't."

"You can't be serious!"

"Well, I am. I can't do this to her Ron! And I can't believe you still want to! Here she is, thanking us for being such good friends and letting her spend some time alone with Krum, when it reality, we're actually going to spy on them! Hermione is our friend, Ron! How can we do this to her if she's our friend?!"

Ron stared at Harry for a moment before speaking. "You just don't get it do you Harry?" he asked slowly.

"I guess I don't," Harry snapped.

"I'm not doing this to spoil her time," Ron continued. "I'm doing this because - I- I'm- well, I'm worried something will happen today that will change things. And I don't want things to change. And-and I know you don't too."

Harry was quiet. As much as he hated to admit it, Ron was right.

"Just because I'm worried about it doesn't mean I wouldn't try to deal with it, Ron." Harry said. "Which is something you should try."

"But then, there could be nothing," Ron said. "That's why we're going to Hogsmeade, Harry. To see if we need to prepare for the worst, or just relax about it. If you don't want to come, well, fine. but I'm going. And you can't stop me."

"Don't I know it," Harry said, shaking his head. "Okay, Ron. I'll come. Against all my better judgment, I'll come with you."

"Thank you," said Ron grinning. "Now c'mon, we've wasted enough time already. Let's go."

A/N: And they're off! Coming up next, Hogsmeade, the actual date, and Harry and Ron go undercover. Sounds like a perfect plan...or is it? Stay tuned for more! And please, please, please review! They make me feel all tingling. Even flames! 


	8. Chapter 8: In Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. Blah, blah, blah. You all know what goes here. None of this is mine. It's all J.K. Rowling's. She is a genius and I am a lower life form borrowing her magnificent characters. Don't sue me please.

Author's Note: Yay! Finally, I am updating my story! Sorry, it's taken so long, my computer has been down and I've been grounded. With that said, I hope that this time when I say the chapters will be up faster...they'll actually be up faster. 

Quick re-cap: Ron and Harry are set and are off to Hogsmeade to spy on Hermione and Krum. Can they pull this off? Or is it a bad plan gone worse? On with the show!

Chapter 8: In Hogsmeade

Ron led Harry out of the front doors, past the lake, and out the gates towards Hogsmeade. It was a perfect day; the sun was warm and the sky clear blue. Harry wished that if only Hermione had not been on this date, it could've been the three of them in Hogsmeade together, walking around from shop to shop, buying candy, and having a good weekend.

Once they reached the outskirts of the village, Ron turned to Harry and said, "Okay, Now we just find them, follow them, stay hidden, and just follow them a bit. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Whatever you say, Ron. Whatever you say," responded Harry.

"Right." Ron looked down into the village. "I guess we should just start looking then."

They walked into Hogsmeade glancing into the shop windows. They weren't in Honeydukes, Zonko's, or up at the Shrieking Shack. As they passed the post office, Harry began to hope that they never found Hermione. Then he had Ron could go back to the castle and they wouldn't have to do anything. His hopes were spoiled however when Ron suddenly grabbed his arm.

"There!" He said pointing. "They're in the Three Broomsticks." 

Harry looked over through one of the pub's windows. Sure enough there was Hermione, sipping Butterbeer and listening to Krum, who was talking animatedly to her. Krum looked the same to Harry. It had been a year, but Krum still had the same curved nose and bushy eyebrows. He did seem to look happier though. "Probably because of Hermione," Harry reminded himself.

"C'mon," Ron said, pulling Harry by the arm, "we're going in."

"Wha-!?" Harry started, but was pushed through the doors and into the pub.

"Over here," Ron hissed as he led Harry over to a table a little ways from Hermione and Krum. Once he sat down, Ron leaned over to where they were seated and listened intently. Frowning a bit, he sat up then said to Harry, "Too bad we're to far to here them."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean you not only wanted to spy on them, but you wanted to eavesdrop as well?!"

Ron shrugged, causing Harry to roll his eyes and groan.

Time passed and Harry began to grow more and more bored. He had gone through through a few bottles of Butterbeer and had finished the sweets that an annoyed Ron let him get from Honeydukes. He began to sink into a stupor, letting Ron's occasional comment wash over him.

"Look! Did you see that Harry? She yawned! He's boring her!" Ron would say excitedly. "Did she just roll her eyes? I knew! He's bugging her!"

Harry put his head on his arms and fell asleep.

**********

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

'Huh? What?"

Ron went behind Harry, took him by the shoulders, and shook him roughly.

"Ron! Cut it out!" Harry said sleepily.

"Harry, it's time to go! It's nearly dinner. We've been here for hours. We gotta go!" Ron said.

In confusion, Harry looked around. Out the window, he could see the sun beginning to set. Hermione and Krum were standing up and pulling on their cloaks. Around them, other students who ended up in the pub were gathering their things as well, getting ready to leave.

"How'd it get so late?" Harry said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep," Ron said rolling his eyes at Harry. "You even slept through lunch. I tried to wake you," he added.

"So now what?" Harry asked, putting his glasses back on.

"Well, we still can't be seen yet," said Ron, turning away and motioning Harry to follow. "So just as long as we keep out of sight, we can just follow the rest up to school."

As they walked out of the pub and began to follow the other students, Harry looked around then said "Hey, Ron? What happened to Hermione and Krum?"

"Nothing much. They were just talking about school and-"

"No," Harry interrupted. "I mean where are they now?"

Ron stopped in his tracks and looked up, eyes wide. "D-didn't they come out?!"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I wasn't wat- Ron? Ron! Where are you going?!" Harry yelled as he turned and ran after Ron, who had already sprinted up the street.

"We have to get to the castle!" Ron said in a panic. "She can't see us down here! Just go to the castle, Harry! Don't stop and just keep running!"

They ran. They ran and they ran. They hurled through Hogsmeade, knocking into people and sending outdoor displays flying. Once they left the village and came nearer to the castle, Harry was just able to see the last of the students go inside. He breathed a sigh of relief.

__

"We did it," Harry thought to himself. _"We actually managed to get through this without being caught."_

"Ron! Ron! I think we're safe," Harry said, reaching out and grabbing Ron by his robes to slow him down.

Ron stopped running and looked behind him. "That could've been bad you know. Imagine if Hermione would've seen us."

"I don't _want _to imagine what she would've done to us," said Harry.

As they walked to the castle, Harry and Ron joked about what Hermione would've done had she caught them following her.

"She would've hexed us with every hex ever created."

"She'd make up her own hex then out it on us."

"She'd have us memorize every fact in _'Hogwarts, A History.'_"

"She'd throw us in the lake," Harry said laughing, as they passed the dark murky water.

"We'd be food for the Giant Squid," Ron said looking out at the lake.

Suddenly, Ron threw out an arm and caught Harry hard in the chest.

"Oof! Ron! What was that-?" Harry stopped. He didn't like the look on Ron's face at all- a mixture of fear and sickness. Slowly, and dreading what he'd see, Harry followed Ron's gaze...and felt his stomach drop.

A/N: Bahahahahhaaaa!! Cliffhanger! 'Course you guys probably know what's coming. You're so smart! And if you don't...well...you got to wait and find out. LOL, well I'll update soon, and we'll see what's got these two boys scared silly. Oh, and please review! Tune in next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Caught

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all J.K. Rowling's. Don't sue me.

A/N: Alright. Getting the chapters up faster. And thanks to all my reviewers! Oh, quick note to JustMe- lol, I could have changed it, but sadly I'm already done.... Maybe that will be my next project though...

Re-cap: After coming back from Hogsmeade with seemingly nothing to fear, Harry and Ron are just about to make a clean get away, when suddenly Ron spots something across the lake...

Chapter 9: Caught

It was Hermione and Krum.

They were walking around the lake. They hadn't spotted Harry and Ron yet because they were too involved with their own conversation, but it was only a matter of time before Harry and Ron would be in their view.

Harry wanted to run but was rooted to the spot. His legs seemed to have turned to lead. He was frozen in shock and time seemed to be going in slow motion.

"_She'll kill us_," he thought weekly.

Harry jumped as a white faced Ron grabbed him by the arm.

"Move!" Ron hissed, and dragged Harry after him into some bushes.

"That's it then," Harry moaned. "We're done for. She'll catch us then we're done for."

"Shut up!" Ron snapped. "Hermione won't catch us. Just shut up and keep out of sight."

As Hermione and Krum came nearer to the bushes, Harry was able to make out some of their conversation.

"Thank you for walking back to the castle with me," Hermione was saying.

"It vas nothing. I don't haff to be in the village yet," Krum responded.

"How are you getting home?"

"One of my professors is coming for me."

"Oh. Well, maybe you can stay for dinner..." Hermione voice faded as the couple passed the bush where Harry and Ron were hiding. 

It was quiet for a moment then Harry let out a low whistle. "I thought we'd had it," he said. "C'mon, Ron. I'm starving. Let's go and- Ron? Ron, what are you doing?!" Harry exclaimed as Ron began to follow Hermione and Krum from behind the bushes.

"Shhhhh! I'm going after them," Ron said, crawling through the brush.

"No! Are you mad?! Get back here!" Harry said, scrambling after Ron and grabbing the back of his robes.

"Get off Harry!" Said Ron, as he tried to get away from Harry.

"Aren't you satisfied yet? We've been following them for hours and we haven't seen a thing yet. I doubt anything will happen now," Harry said, trying to get a firmer hold on Ron.

"Maybe, maybe not. We won't know unless we go after them!" Ron snapped as he gave a final pull and slid out of Harry's grip.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, but it was too late Ron was crawling through the bushes after Hermione and Krum.

Sighing, Harry sat down and rested his chin his hands. He didn't know what to do. Should he go after Ron? Harry looked up at Hogwarts. It was so close. It would be so easy to just go up for dinner. Ron could spy by himself and Harry could go to the castle and stay away from trouble.

"But Ron's your friend," said a voice in Harry's head. "You can't let him go alone."

"Sure you can," said another voice. "So what if he's caught? Hermione can get mad at him. It was his idea after all. Why should you risk it?"

"Because he's my friend," Harry said aloud. Heaving another sigh, Harry got on his hands and knees to crawl after Ron.

"But," he said," after this, he owes me big."

Harry didn't have to do far before he caught up with Ron who was crouched behind another bush and peering through its leaves. Sneaking behind him, Harry reached over and prodded him in the back.

"Calm down. It's just me," Harry said, for Ron had jumped in surprise.

"Geez! Don't do that to me!" Ron hissed at Harry. "I nearly wet myself!"

Snickering, Harry crept up next to Ron and pushed some leaves aside. There he could see Hermione and Krum. They seemed to just be talking, although Harry couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked, looking over at Ron.

"Nope. Couldn't get close enough to hear them because there's no place to hide."

Harry shook his head. 

"What?" Asked Ron.

"Nothing. It's just that I don't know whether to be glad or upset about that," Harry said, looking back through the bush.

As the two boys watched, it seemed that the couple's conversation was changing. Harry noticed that it was now Krum doing all the talking and Hermione was just listening to him with a small smile on her face. Suddenly, Krum reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. Ron seized up, but Harry leaned closer. He knew something was coming. Krum said something else to Hermione, and she smiled then looked at the ground. Shaking her head, Hermione looked back up, let go of Krum's hand then said something to him. Krum nodded, spoke again, and both he and Hermione began to laugh. As they laughed, relief swam over Harry. He didn't know what it was, but he felt as though there was nothing left to be worried about.

Harry looked over at Ron. He looked utterly bewildered and had his eyes glued on the couple.

"Ron? I think it's okay," Harry said timidly.

"No. Not yet. Not quite," Ron whispered back.

"What do you mea-?"

"Shhhh! Shut up and watch. It's not over yet and we're not leaving 'til it is," said Ron.

Harry looked back through the bush. Hermione and Krum were still talking and laughing. He and Ron had watched them all day. What could possibly happen now?

The answer came almost immediately.

Hermione had reached out and pulled Krum into a hug. Ron went red in the face and Harry's eyes grew wide as Krum pulled back...then bent down to give Hermione what was unmistakably a kiss.

Ron was on his feet. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Krum. And before Harry had time to stop him, Ron had cried "_Expellarimus_!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Each second that passed felt like a year. As the light from Ron's spell moved towards the couple, it illuminated Krum and Hermione's faces. In shock, Harry realized that Krum had merely given Hermione a light peck on the cheek. However, at the cry of Ron's disarming spell, they had looked up to see the light coming towards them. Had they not leapt aside, the spell may have hit them. From the ground, Hermione looked up in the direction of the spell...right where Harry and Ron were. Their eyes met. Even as they ducked back behind the bush, Harry knew that the damage had been done. Hermione had seen them.

As the light from the spell faded, Ron and Harry were still behind the bush, white faced and staring at each other.

"She s-saw us," Harry croaked.

""M-maybe not. She could've just thought it was a trick of the light or- or something,"  
Ron whispered.

Suddenly, they heard a shout. A loud shout of a spell.

"_REDUCTO_!" Hermione screamed and the bush where Harry and Ron were was blasted apart. Looking through the scattering twigs and leaves, Harry saw Hermione with her wand out, marching towards them.

Now, Harry had seen Hermione angry plenty of times before. Besides the constant fights between her and Ron, in their third year, Hermione had slapped Draco Malfoy in the face and had even walked out of their Divination class. Just last year she had her battle against Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter. So Harry had seen Hermione angry...but all that was nothing compared to now. Because Hermione wan't angry. She was _furious_.

Hermione stopped walking and stood in front of Ron and Harry. She had her arms crossed tight. She glared at the two of them. They could almost feel the heat coming from her obvious rage.

"Uh-h-hi, Hermione," Ron said nervously.

Hermione didn't move, but her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hello," she replied in a voice so cold it sent a chill down Harry's spine

"How-how you doing?" Ron asked, grinning weakly.

"I _was_ doing pretty well," Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "That is before I found my two best friends spying on me."

Ron didn't have anything to say to that, so Harry decided to try.

"Hermione, just let us explain wha-"

"An explanation?" Interrupted Hermione. "Great, can't wait to have one."

She looked between the two boys on the ground. Then she sighed.

"Go up to the castle. Wait for me in the common room. And don't even think of hiding."

"O-okay," said Harry, as he and Ron scrambled to their feet.

"Um...then we'll talk?" Ron asked timidly.

"Oh, you can be sure of that," Hermione said. "We'll talk." She paused before adding, "One of us no doubt in a _very_ loud voice." 

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuun. Okay, so I stole the last line form a TV show...I thought it was too good to pass up. Anyway, how's Hermione going to react to Harry and Ron's spying? Think she'll kill them? LOL, well, you'll see. Remember, tune in next time...and keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10: Waiting In The Common Room

A/N: All right! Finally updating! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been a bit busy. But I still promise to try and hurry things up. Especially now that we're getting to the juicier parts of the story...  


A/A/N: We learned a new term in English- **foil**. In drama, it means " a character or scene that is set up as a contrast to another, so that each will stand out vividly."   
In other words, this chapter really has no point to it. It's just here to keep you occupied while waiting for Hermione to come talk to Harry and Ron.

Quick Re-Cap: Yeah, we all saw it coming. Just before they're about to make a clean get away, Ron blows their cover and Hermione has caught them. Now they're on their way back to the castle to wait until Hermione comes to deal with them. Lights! Camera! Action!

Chapter 10: Waiting In the Common Room

"What do you think Hermione meant?" Ron asked Harry as they half walked, half ran back up to the castle.

"You mean when she said one of us would be talking in a loud voice?"

"Yeah."

"She means she won't be talking to us. She'll be yelling at us," Harry said grimly.

Ron gulped.

Entering through the oak doors, the two boys walked passed the Great Hall, where the rest of the school was currently eating dinner. Harry's mouth watered as the smell of pork chops and mashed potatoes washed over him. But he wasn't about to stop. Not with the image of Hermione's angry face on his mind.  
_"Why did I do this?"_ He thought angrily to himself. _"Why did I go along with Ron? Why did I let Ron? I should've stopped him. I am such an idiot"  
_Harry was to busy mentally criticizing himself that he didn't even realize that he was outside Gryffindor tower until Ron reached out and yanked him through the portrait hole.

Walking over to the fire, Ron collapsed into a chair and let out a long, low whistle.

"What?" Asked Harry, sitting across from him on the couch.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly, a sad sort of smile on his face. "We're done for." He looked up at Harry, who nodded in agreement.  
"What do you think she'll do to us?"

Harry shrugged. "Besides yell at us? I really don't know."

Ron sighed and looked into the fire.

"I reckon we never should have done this. We should've just stayed here. It would've saved us a whole lot of trouble."

Harry heaved a big sigh. "Told you."

"Yeah. Look Harry," Ron said turning to him, "this whole thing really isn't your fault. You tried to stop me and I was too thick to listen. This was all my idea and I made you go along with it. And I'm going to tell Hermione that too. But I just want you to know I'm sorry for this."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I mean, I guess I should've tried harder to stop you. It was also bad that I did want to do this too. It's as much my fault as it is yours," said Harry. "So, we're in this together."

"So-so no hard feelings?" Ron asked.

"Nah. No hard feelings," Harry said, giving Ron a punch on the arm.

Ron grinned at him. "Thanks, Harry." He said.

Suddenly, the portrait hole burst open and Ron and Harry leapt up.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron!" It was Seamus Finnigan, followed by Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas, the other Gryffindor fifth year boys. Harry let out a sigh of relief and glance at Ron, whose pale face was regaining its color. For both of them thought that it was going to be Hermione.

"Where were you guys today? We never saw you in Hogsmeade," said Dean.

"Oh, well, we -uh- had- had a lot of work for, err, Transfiguration that -uh- we wanted to get done. So we just stayed here," Harry said as Ron nodded.

"Oh. Okay, right then. Hey! Guess who we saw in the village?" Neville asked eagerly, casting a meaningful look at Seamus and Dean.

"Who?" Asked Ron and Harry.

"Hermione and Viktor Krum!" The three other boys said as one. 

Seeing Ron's fists clench, Harry pretended to be surprised.

"Really?"

"Really!" Said Neville, round face excited.

"Yeah," Dean said, "at first, we weren't sure it was them, but there's no mistaking Krum!"

"They were just walking between shops and talking mostly," added Seamus, "but you know what?"

"What?" Asked Harry, for Ron had his mouth shut tight.

Seamus began to snicker. "I think they were on a daaaaaaate!" He said in a silly, singsong voice as Dean and Neville cracked up. Harry tried to force a laugh, but only managed a weak smile as he grabbed the back of Ron's robes because he looked like he was about to launch himself at Seamus.

"Who was on a date?" Asked a voice from behind the boys. They turned around to find that Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil had been standing behind them, obviously listening in to what they had been saying. 

Dean quit giggling long enough to say "Hermione was out with Viktor Krum." 

As both of their eyes widened, Harry groaned inwardly. Both Lavender and Pavarti were really nice girls, but they did have a bit of an ear for gossip.

"Viktor Krum?! The Bulgarian Quidditch seeker?!" Pavarti asked excitedly.

"_The_ Viktor Krum...and _Hermione_?! They were on a _date?! _When?!" Lavender squealed.

"Today in Hogsmeade," Seamus said. "We saw them, didn't we guys?" He said turning to Dean and Neville, who nodded enthusiastically, both with idiotic grins on their faces.

"Aww, I missed them." Said Lavender, before turning to Harry, who actually recoiled slightly. "Well, what happened Harry? Weren't you two (she nodded at Ron) with them?" 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Dean beat him to it.

"They had work to do here so they stayed behind."

"But didn't you know about this?" Lavender pressed on. "I would think that she would've told you."

"W-well, uh-" Harry began nervously before--  
"Ron! There you are!"

The group turned to find Fred and George Weasley leading what looked like half of the Gryffindor House into the common room. Harry's eyes widened as he began to hear what the crowd was saying.

"Ron! Harry! Is it true?"

"What happened?"

"Tell us!"

"What did they do?"

"Did you see them?"

"Are they telling the truth?"

"Is it true?"

"What are you people talking about?!" Ron shouted above the noise.

"Oh c'mon! Like you two have no idea what's going on." George said, walking over to the group.

"I guess not," Ron muttered darkly.

"Oh, come off it, Ron," said Fred, pushing through the surrounding Gryffindors. "We all know about Hermione and Krum. So how about you just give us the details on what happened."

"What's going on?"

"Something about a date-"

"Krum-"

"When was this?"

"Who cares really?"

The common room seemed to be growing fuller and fuller, and the crowd around Harry and Ron was beginning to get louder, bigger, and more confusing.

"What happened?"

"Hermione was on a-"

"In Hogsmeade-"

"Viktor Krum was in the village?!"

"Granger?! Really?"

"A DATE?!"

Ron let out a whimper and collapsed onto the couch.

"Harry? What happened?"

"Did you see-?"

"Ron, are you-"

"Were you with-"

"-Bet he's jealous."

"Krum and Granger!"

Harry joined Ron on the couch, head in his hands, trying to shut out the voices around him. This was too much. They hadn't been back in the castle for more than ten minutes and they were already in way more trouble than they should be.

__

"A date!?"

"Why don't they know?"

"Hermione was with _who_?

"Maybe she thought-"

"Krum?! _The_ Viktor Krum?!"

"-They'd be mad."

It was crazy. People were only catching parts of the conversation, then piecing the rest together themselves. Lavender and Pavarti were sprinting around the room, making sure everyone knew what was going on. Dean, Seamus, and Neville, weren't much help either. All three of them were telling their own accounts (which kept changing) of what happened. And just when Harry thought it couldn't get worse...

"What's with you Ron? You jealous that Hermione was with Krum and not you?" Fred asked laughing.

...It did.

__

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" Ron yelled across the room.

It was so quiet, that not single person moved, or even seemed to be breathing. Everyone was staring at Ron, who was on his feet, face going red.

"Just shut up! You people are so pathetic. You know anything that is going on, and don't think that Harry or me will tell you! You all just come in here, so eager for gossip that you don't even care about the truth! So just leave us alone!"

"Thank you Ron" said a voice. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun! And another cliffhanger for you guys! LOL, I'll try to update soon for you, try not to leave you guys hanging for to long.   
And thanks for everyone who has already reviewed! I love reading what you guys have to say (Hi Sarah! ;) ). Keep them coming, and I shall reward you with more chapters!   
Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

A/n: Wow! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I love you guys so much! And for future reference.... The more you review, the more inclined I'll be to get chapters up faster.  
Okay, as Emily Aine can tell you, these chapters will get juicier. Especially this one.   
**WARNING!** This chapter is extremely long. It can get pretty wild. It's also very "drama-ish and angsty" (those are my new words). Do not read if you have a short attention span or hate soap operas. 

Quick Re-Cap: While waiting for Hermione to come up to the common room, Harry and Ron had to encounter the rest of Gryffindor house. Just has Ron had exploded and told the common room off, someone came in...... Action!

Chapter 11: The Fight

Everyone turned to see Hermione walking into the common room, glaring and with her arms crossed. Nervously, Harry stood up next to Ron, who was biting his lip. Both of them still weren't too sure on how Hermione was going to deal with them. Though right now, her focus seemed to be on everyone else.

"You want to know what happened today? Fine. You come and ask me. But right now, I need to talk with Harry and Ron. _Alone_." She glanced around at the staring faces before continuing. "So, I want the rest of you to go to your dormitories and stay there. And if you don't, and I catch you, I'll put you in detention." 

Several jaws were dropped, a good amount of people gasped, and some started towards the staircases.

"Detention?!" Shouted Fred.  
"What for?!" Yelled George.

"For disobeying a prefect! You two can be first if you like!" Hermione snapped.

Fred and George stared at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione stared back, narrowing her eyes dangerously. The twins looked at each other, then turned and started for the staircase. They weren't sure if Hermione was telling the truth or not...but they weren't going to take any chances.

"Well," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the crowd, "go on."

One by one, the other Gryffindors began to go to their dormitories. Some were grumbling about not being able to catch the action. Others whispered about why Hermione was so mad at Harry and Ron. Most just wanted to clear the way. As he watched them go, Harry found himself wishing they would stay. After all, as long as they were there, Hermione wouldn't be able to get at him and Ron.

When the last group of students began to climb the stairs, Hermione faced Ron and Harry. She didn't say anything, just looked at them. Then she sighed and walked over to a chair across from where Ron and Harry were standing. The two boys glanced at each other, not quite sure what to say or where to start. 

Hermione flopped down into the chair, ran her hand through her hair, looked at Harry and Ron and said, "well. Let's have it."

Harry felt terrible. He would've given anything to erase the tone from Hermione's voice. She still sounded angry, but there was something else with it. Sadness? Disappointment? Disbelief? All three? Harry looked at Ron and knew immediately that Ron had noticed it too- the look on his face said it all.

"Hermione," Ron said quietly, sitting down across from her. "I am so sorry."

"Yeah, so am I. I'm really sorry." Harry added has he sat by Ron on the couch.

Hermione shook her head. "I just don't understand what happened. I don't understand why you guys decided to spy on me. I don't get why you guys don't trust me."

"We trust you!" Harry exclaimed.

"No you don't!" Said Hermione. "You obviously don't trust me if you felt that you had to come spy on me!"

"Okay, don't get mad at Harry," Ron started. "This wasn't his fault. I made him come with me. And it wasn't spying. We were just keeping an eye on you. Too make sure that nothing bad would happen."

Hermione eyed Ron curiously.

"What exactly did you think would happen?" She asked slowly.

Ron fell silent. Even Harry had to turn and look at him. Hermione had made a point. Why _did_ Ron want to spy on the in the first place? What did he think would happen if Hermione went out with Krum? What was he so worried about?

When Ron didn't answer, Hermione shook her head again.

"I just can't believe you two," she said.

They sat there, none of them knowing what to say. Hermione sat back in her chair, arms folded, and head turned towards the fire. Ron rested his head in his hand, his resting his arm on the arm of the couch. Harry just sat there running his hand through his Harry. The silence was so loud that Harry couldn't take it much longer.

"Look Hermione," he said and she turned to look at him, "I know that what we did was wrong and that we never should've done it, but we're trying to apologize. We're both really sorry and-"

"-And what?! I should just accept your apologies and let it go? Is that what you want?"

Hermione interrupted. "You just say sorry and I pretend that nothing happened? Pretend that you didn't mistrust me and pretend that you never betrayed our friendship?! Well, it's not going to help! 'Sorry' won't fix anything this time!"

"Oh c'mon Hermione!" Harry said, getting angry. "We're trying to fix this but how can we if you don't let us?!"

"Why should I?! Why should I let you?! You haven't exactly given me reason to try to 'fix this!'" Hermione shouted back.

"We're sorry okay?! We said sorry! What else do you want?!"

"I want you to realize that sorry isn't going to help you out of this one! What you did isn't going to be erased by a little sorry!"

"Well, what more do you want from us?!" Harry yelled, getting to his feet.

Hermione stood up too. She may have been a bit shorter than Harry, but she seemed to be towering over him in her rage.

"I want you both to know what idiots you've been and to understand why it will take some time for me to get over what you did!"

"Okay, stop it both of you," Ron said stepping between Harry and Hermione. "You're acting like first years."

"Me?! _She's_ the one who can't accept an apology until she's bloody ready!" Harry said glaring at Hermione.

"And _he's_ the one only saying sorry just to get the matter dropped and pretend nothing happened. How big of a prat do you think I am?! Hermione shouted back.

"I never said you were a prat! You're just acting like one because you're being so unreasonable!"

"_I'm _unreasonable?! _You're_ the one who-"

"_WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" _Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

They fell silent, but mostly out of shock.

"Scary as it is," Ron said, "I'm the only one here who is behaving like an adult."

"Don't even get me started on acting like adults, Ron. As if you and Harry acted grown-up today." Hermione said coldly.

Ron turned to her. "You know," he said, "Harry's right. Why won't you accept our apologies?"

"I don't want apologies! I want explanations! I don't even know what you're sorry for!"

"What do you mean?! We're sorry we spied on you!"

"But are you sorry you spied, or sorry you got caught?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"How can you say something like that?!" Harry shouted in disbelief.

How can I _not_?! That's how I feel! You're sorry you got caught and that I'm mad at you! And if that's not it, then please tell me what it is!" Hermione shot back.

"Geez, Hermione. I'm sorry that I decided to spy on you with Ron. I was curious to on what was going to happen without me or Ron there. I'm sorry that I didn't stay here and I'm sorry I didn't stop Ron. I hope you can forgive me, because I truly am sorry," said Harry, in one long breath. "Okay? Is that all right? I s my apology acceptable?"

Hermione looked at him, wanting desperately to believe him, but still seemed to be a bit apprehensive. To bide time, she turned to Ron. Harry let out a small sigh. He thought he had done it, but now...it was all up to Ron.

With a look of pure determination, Ron took a deep breath, and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry I made Harry spy on me. You're mad at him too and it's not his fault. I'm sorry I spied on you. And most off all..." Ron closed his eyes briefly, then opened them and said fiercely, "I'm sorry you went on that date with Krum!"

It was so quiet that the crackling fire sounded like bursting bombs. Harry stared at Ron in utter devastation. He couldn't believe what he had just said. Glancing at Hermione, Harry felt even worse to see her with that look on her face. It was as though Ron had struck her.

"C'mon, Ron," Harry aid timidly, "you don't mean that."   
_"Please," _he thought desperately, _"please, don't mean that. Don't complicate this more than you already have."_

"Yes I do," said Ron, glaring at Hermione.

Not knowing how she'd react, Harry cautiously put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She didn't respond, whether out of not noticing or not caring, Harry wasn't sure. But one thing he noticed worried him. Hermione was shaking uncontrollably; eyes focused directly on Ron. And because they were by the fire, Harry was sure it wasn't coldness making her shake...it was anger.

"So," Hermione said slowly to Ron, "you're sorry I was with Viktor."

"Yes. I'm sorry you guys' met last year in that ruddy library. I'm sorry he took you to the Yule Ball-"

"Ron, please-" Harry, tried to say, but Ron kept going with his ears going pink.

"I'm sorry you two wrote those letters to each other and I'm sorry he took you on a date."

"Why?! Because it wasn't you?! Is that it Ron? Are you jealous?!" Hermione yelled face flushed.

Ron laughed making Hermione's eyes narrow and Harry's widen. "_Oh-no," _Harry thought.

"Me?! Jealous?!"

"Yeah. That's it isn't it?" Hermione said. "You always have been, haven't you?" And all last year as well. Now I finally understand."

"No, you don't," Ron said laughing again.

"Ron-" Harry said nervously.   
"Don't what?" Shot Hermione.

"You don't understand. Why would I be jealous of him? He's just one dumb-"

"Ron, please-" Harry tried again.

"-Ugly...pathetic-"

"Ron, shut up!" Harry said frantically, seeing Hermione's face go crimson and eyes narrow.

"-And uncoordinated-"

"Ron!"

"-Great stupid prat!"

"Ron!"

__

SMACK!  
Hermione slapped Ron with so much force that he fell back on the couch. Harry was so taken back that he had leapt back a few feet. Hermione stood there, glaring at Ron, fists clenched and breathing hard.  
"You know Ron, maybe you're right," Hermione said, every word dripping with fury. "Maybe Viktor is just a great stupid prat-"

She stepped forward and put her face so close to Ron's that their noses were almost touching.

"-But at least he's not you," she hissed.

Hermione whirled around and started waling to the staircase.

Harry tore his eyes from Ron, who had a hand to his cheek, and sprung after her.

"Hermione, wait!" He said, grabbing her arm.

"Get off, Harry!" Hermione yelled, shoving him so hard that he hit the wall behind him.

"Just stay away from me okay?!" Hermione said, tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

Harry watched her stomp up the staircase. He listened to every pounding step, and flinched when he heard a door slam.

__

"She's gone," he thought weakly, sliding to the floor, _"and so is four full years of friendship."_

Harry had never felt this way before. It was beyond all guilt and beyond all regret. Leaning back against the wall, Harry closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply.

Suddenly, he heard a sudden movement. Opening his eyes he saw Ron standing above him. His eyes were filled with sadness and his cheek showed a livid imprint of Hermione's hand. Ron reached down and helped Harry to his feet. They looked at each other, both unsure of what to say. Not that they need words. They knew what they had done. And what they had lost.

"You-you know, if-if-I" Ron stammered quietly, looking down at his feet, "if I h-had known, I-I w-wouldn't have done this."

"Known what?"

Ron looked up, and Harry was horrified to see a tear fall down his best friend's cheek.

"Known that it would hurt this much" whispered Ron.

"I know, Ron," Harry said back, leading him over to the stairs to their dormitory. "I know."

A/N: Whew! Okay, now's the time for you to lean back and take some deep breaths.  
In fact, I hope you had as hard a time reading this as I had writing it. I was going to shorten it and leave more cliffhangers and stuff, but then I decided to just get it all out there.   
Oh, and don't any of you think that Ron was acting like a wuss. Boys can cry too! And he has a heck of a reason to. After all, how would you feel if one of your best friends slapped you? I don't know about you, but I know I'd never stop crying.  
Well, I hope to get more chapters up soon...I can't leave you guys waiting too long now!

And please keep reviewing! **  
Tune in next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Suffering Consequences

Disclaimer: Oops...forgot this on the last two...so this is for those and this one. None of these characters or places are mine. They are J.K. Rowling's toys. I just play with them.

A/N: Awww, I love you guys so much! Thanks for reviewing so nicely!   
Ok, this chapter is definitely short compared to last, but that's ok right? Right. Because even though it's short, we do get something big out of it...

Quick Re-cap: Dun, dun, duuuuun. Hermione let Ron and Harry have it, that's for sure. It looks like the end of their friendship. How will Harry and Ron take it? Lights! Camera! Action!

Chapter 12: Suffering Consequences

  
When Harry awoke the next morning, it took him a second to remember why he was feeling so depressed. Then the previous night's memories came flooding back to him. Frowning, Harry pulled the covers back up over his head. He didn't want to get up. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and pretend that everything was okay.

"But it's not," he said to himself. "Pull yourself together Harry."

Sighing, he got out of bed. He looked around the quiet room. The rest of the boys had obviously gone to breakfast already. Including a certain someone...

__

"Oh no, where's Ron?" Harry thought, looking at the empty bed. "_He better not do anything stupid."_

Dressing quickly, Harry ran down and out of Gryffindor Tower, and down to the Great Hall. He never did get any dinner last night and he was incredibly hungry. Also, he wanted to make sure Ron didn't try to confront Hermione. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt that it would be best to leave her alone for awhile.

__

"Maybe until Christmas," Harry thought bitterly. _"Or in our seventh year."_

As he made his way into the Great Hall, he was briefly held up by a group of exiting students. When the mass cleared, Harry walked inside the Hall-- and straight into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Snapped a voice.

Glaring, Harry looked over and was about to tell the person off, but when he opened his mouth, and saw who it was, he was rendered speechless.

It was Hermione.

She stood in front of him; arms crossed and eyes cold. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't thrilled to see him.

"S-s-sorry," Harry managed to stutter.  
"Whatever. Now are you going to move or what?" Hermione replied angrily.

Harry stepped aside and she brushed past him without another glance. 

It took Harry a minute to recover from the shock. He knew Hermione wasn't exactly going to be happy with him or anything, but he was still a bit taken back by the level of her anger. This had to be the most upset that she had ever been with him. It was definatly the first time that Hermione had called him by his last name. She had treated him the way she would Draco Malfoy, and that was something that made Harry's heart sink to his stomach.

He felt so horrible that Harry didn't even notice the eyes of many of the students following him as he made is way over to the Gryffindor table and walked over to sit across from Ron, who he found at the end of the table.

"Morning, Harry," Ron mumbled.

"Morning," Harry said, surprised that Ron noticed him- he had his head down and was focused directly on his breakfast.  
Ron looked up, and Harry let out a gasp. The side of Ron's face where Hermione had struck him looked awful. His whole cheek was bruised a light purple and you could clearly see the hand print.

Ron smiled sadly and said "Look's bad doesn't it?"

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked timidly.

"Not as much as last night," said Ron, bringing a hand up to the mark, and wincing as he touched it. "But it still is a bit painful, yeah."

Tilting his head, Ron motioned toward the entrance of the Hall. "I saw what happened back there."

"Oh, yeah, right," Harry mumbled going pink.

"Hey, don't worry about it. In fact you're lucky." Ron shrugged slightly; "She wouldn't even look at me."

Harry smiled a bit. "Yeah. I guess."

Ron smiled back then went back to his food. Harry watched him guiltily. That wasn't right. Ron was the one in more pain than he was- physical and emotional. Yet there he was, trying to make Harry happy.

__

"He shouldn't be helping me. He should be thinking of ways to-"

Harry stopped in mid-thought. He had just realized something.

"Ron? Why aren't we surrounded by half the school by now?"

"Huh?"

"Well, why is it that no one is asking us about last night?"

Surprisingly, Harry was right. Aside from long stares and a few whispers, no one in the Hall seemed to care if anything had happened with the trio behind closed doors. It wasn't quite like the students at Hogwarts to leave a bit of gossip alone.  
"Oh yeah. You weren't here either. Well, they're not allowed to talk about it actually."

Harry stared at Ron in sheer disbelief. "What?"

Ron sighed. "I don't exactly know the whole story. Seamus told me."

"What happened?"

"Well, as far as I know, Hermione came in here earlier and told most people not to talk about anything that happened last night. According to Seamus, they have to keep quiet, because if Hermione hears them talking..." Ron trailed off.

"What will happen?" Asked Harry.

Shrugging, Ron said, "I dunno. But the way Seamus looked when he said it, I'd expect nothing short of death."

"Really?!"  
"Yup. Wild, huh?" Said Ron, going back to finish his food.

"Yeah," muttered Harry, "wild."

As he sat waiting for Ron to finish, Harry sat and thought about this new batch of information. Why did Hermione say those things? Would she really be able to keep the school at bay? And another thing, why was Hermione more upset with Ron then Harry. They were both at fault here. Why wasn't the anger mutual?

"So," Ron said, setting down his fork on the empty plate. "What now?"

"Um...I still have a bit of work for Charms I need to do," Harry said. "You?"

"Yeah, that and I think some stuff for Transfiguration. Guess we'll be stuck in the common room all day."

"Looks that way" said Harry, as he and Ron got up and walked out of the Great Hall. "Either that or the library."

"Uh...I think it had better be the common room."  
"Why?"

"Because I think it will be safer," said Ron, looking up the corridor at something.

Harry looked as well and drew in a sharp breath as he saw Hermione walking up towards them. Even though she was pretending she hadn't, Harry knew that she had seen them. She had books in her arms and her head held high. Harry hadn't even begun to think about saying something when Ron made the first attempt.

"Um, Hermione?" He asked in a small but clear voice.

She didn't even blink. It was as though Ron wasn't even there. Harry was amazed.

Giving it a try, as she walked past, Harry said, "Hermione? Can we talk?"

Hermione looked at Harry as though he were a slug. "No, Potter, we can't" she said in a disgusted tone and continued walking.

They watched as she turned around the corner. Harry looked at Ron, who had a sad little smile on his face.

"Well, maybe tomorrow," he said shrugging and began walking the other way.

**********

  
But it didn't happen the next day. Or the day after that. Or the day after _that. _It was understandable that Hermione was upset with Harry and Ron, but Harry was beginning to think that this was a bit too much. Every time Harry tried to talk top her, he was met with either insults or shutdowns. Which sounds bad, but was nothing compared to what Ron was getting. Or not getting. Harry didn't know which was sadder; Ron's feeble attempts to get Hermione to just look at him, or the fact that he kept insisting that she would come around the next day. "It will all be better tomorrow," he would keep saying.   
But it never was. Hermione never sat with them in class or at dinner. She wouldn't glance their way in the common room. And even though she attended the Quidditch match when Gryffindor narrowly beat Ravenclaw (Ron hadn't played his best as Keeper that day), she spoke only to Ron's little sister Ginny during the after game party in the common room. Not even sending a congratulation to either Ron or Harry. After a week and a half of harsh and silent treatment, Harry was ready to give up hope.

And Ron...Ron was getting worse everyday. He started spacing out in class, causing most of their teachers to be extra hard on him. He wouldn't talk to anyone aside from Harry and his family. And when he would sit in the common room, gazing into the fire, and not moving until it was time for bed-it was so pathetic that it pained everyone who saw him. But no matter what happened, he would always try to get Hermione's attention. No matter how many weak attempts he made, he always kept at it, something Harry had to commend him for. Which was why it was unexpected when Ron almost gave up.

"Maybe I should just give up," Ron said in a flat voice as he watched Hermione walk down for dinner 50 feet ahead of them. "I blew it big and I'm just going to have to deal with it."

"Sometimes I don't even get why you still try," said Harry.

Ron stopped walking and turned to Harry. "Sometimes I don't get why you _don't_ try," he snapped.

"Because I can accept the fact that she hates us. You, for some reason, can't."

"Well, you try to accept the fact that the girl you love hates you and let's see how you deal with it!" Ron yelled before turning and stomping back to the common room instead of to dinner.

Harry stood rooted tot he spot. He didn't move or blink. He was barely breathing. For the first time in five years, Ron had finally admitting to liking Hermione.

A/N: Yes! The cat's outta the bag now. LOL. So Ron likes Hermione...perfectly obvious. Now what's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out! And please keep reviewing!!


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking the Silence

Disclaimer: Nothing related to HP is mine. It's all J.K. Rowling's. If it were mine, I'd be swimming in money and be on some private island beach house.

A/N: Well, believe it or not, we are almost done. : ( . I know, I know, but I'll try to keep writing. I've been thinking about a sequel to this story...

But for this story, please keep reviewing! I had no idea I'd get so many, I didn't even think I'd hit 5! My goal is to get 45-50 by the time this is done, so help out! You got two chapters left! REVIEW!! 

Quick Re-Cap: After a week of Hermione's anger, Harry had long since given up. But a determined Ron kept at it. And as it turns out, it was in the name of love...

Chapter 13: Breaking the Silence

It took Harry a moment to regain his senses. He was so amazed by what Ron had said. He had to go find him. As Harry began to walk back up to Gryffindor Tower, Ron's words swam through his head.   
"_You try to accept the fact that the girl you love hates you...the girl you love...girl you love..."_

Harry shook his head, trying to keep his mind clear. It wasn't that he was surprised that Ron loved Hermione, he was just surprised that Ron had finally said it. 

"I mean, it's only obvious," Harry said to himself. "You'd have to be blind to not notice it."

After giving the password, Harry walked into the common room and immediately began looking around for Ron. He found him in a corner, sitting in a chair and leaning with his head on his arms on a table. Harry walked over and sat across from Ron, who didn't even acknowledge he was there. Harry punched Ron on the arm. Ron looked up, glared at Harry, then slugged him back.  
"Oh c'mon, Ron," Harry said laughing. "It's nothing to be sorry about."

"It is now, seeing as she hates my guts," Ron said gloomily.

"If you would just explain why you spied on her and offer an apology, you may be able to clear this up."

"No," said Ron, running a hand through his hair. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"  
"Because...because I'm scared."

"Scared?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know...worried. I don't want her any madder at me than she already is."

"Maybe if you just-"

"No."

"Ron, c'mon-"

"No. Just leave it Harry." Ron said shaking his head. "Just leave it. I still love Hermione; but-" he paused for a bit, then continued. "But maybe it's just...better this way."  
Harry stared at Ron for a bit, wondering if he was serious. Then he slowly nodded. "Okay."

Ron got up and started for the stairs. Then he stopped, and turned back to Harry.

"Don't tell her, okay?"

"What?"

"Hermione. Don't tell her I love her. It won't...it won't do anything.

Harry shook his head. "Okay. I won't."

"I mean it Harry. Don't tell her."

"Oka-"

"Because if you do, Harry, I swear. I'll-"

"Ron! I won't tell Hermione you love her."

Ron stared at him closely for a minute.

Harry sighed. "_I won't_."

Slowly, Ron nodded. "Alright...I'm heading up early okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"'Night."

As Ron went up the stairs, Harry leaned back in his chair to think. This was phenomenal. It was finally out in the open, and Ron really thought Harry was going to keep quiet. 

"Who's he kidding?" Harry mumbled to himself. "I have to tell Hermione. Then maybe we can end this stupid thing for good." 

And with that, Harry got up and went to look for Hermione.

**********

It took only ten minutes to find her. Not so impressive as Harry went to the most obvious place first- the library. Of course Hermione was there, seated near the back at her usual spot. Ducking behind a shelf, Harry thought carefully about how he was going to do this. He still had to be careful to not make her even more upset. First things first, she had to talk to Harry before he could bring up Ron.

Taking a deep breath, and mustering up his courage, Harry walked over to Hermione's table. She was reading a very thick book, so it took her a second before she realized Harry was in front if her. She glanced up from the book. Then seeing who it was, she looked back down.

"What do you want, Potter?" She asked bitterly.

When Harry didn't respond, Hermione looked up again- and was startled to find Harry right in front of her, their faces inches away.

"For starters, _Granger_," he hissed. "Quit calling me by my last name. That's something you do with gits like Malfoy...not your friends."

Taken back by Harry's sudden fierceness, it took Hermione a moment to compose herself.

"W-what makes you think that we're still friends?" She shot back.

Harry gave her a look that could've burnt a hole right through her. His normally bright green eyes were clouded over and dark. He was breathing hard through his nose and his fists were clenched tight. Hermione had never seen Harry this mad before. And for the first time she felt something towards him that she never thought she could- fear and apprehension. 

Hermione sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry," she said, before Harry exploded. "I didn't mean that we're not friends." To her relief, she saw Harry relax slightly- at least he released his fists.

"How could you even think we're not?" He asked.

Hermione looked at Harry liked she had never seen him before. For the first time since the trip to Hogsmeade, she realized how horrible she was being.

"I-I don't think that. I never thought that."

"Could've fooled me."

"Oh, come on. I was mad. I was hurt. Of course I'm not going to be friendly with you."

Slowly, Harry nodded. "Yeah...I guess so. I wish we would've thought about that more than we did."

"We?"

"Me and Ron."

"Oh." Hermione said quietly, curiously going pink.   
They both fell awkwardly silent. _"That's it?" _Harry thought to himself. "_That's all there is to it? We're friends again?" _Harry smiled inwardly. He couldn't have felt better. But just to be sure...

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I should've trusted you. I promise that I'll never do anything like this again. And I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I forgive you. But I'm also sorry that I've been so mean to you."

Harry stared at Hermione closely.

"What?" She asked.

He just stared at her.

"Harry?"

Suddenly, his face broke into a huge smile. "That's what I thought you said."

And with that, Harry reached over and pulled Hermione into a hug. Laughing, Hermione hugged him tightly back.

"You know what this means though, don't you?" Harry asked, after awhile.

"What?"

Harry pulled back and looked at Hermione very intently. "One down...one to go."

It about a second for Hermione to realize what Harry meant, then her eyes grew wide, as she understood. 

"You mean I have to talk to Ron, don't you?"

Harry nodded."

"Oh, Harry! I can't!"

"What?! Why not?"

"Because!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, that explains it all. Come on, Hermione. You talked to me. Why is talking to Ron any different?"  
"It just is, okay?"

"No. Not okay. As happy as I am to be back on speaking terms with you, I'd be even happier if you would talk to Ron."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just stared down at her hands. "I can't," she whispered.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. How could he pull this off? Ron was too scared to try to talk to Hermione, and she flat out refused as well. And all they were doing was making it a lot harder on themselves. Suddenly, Harry sat up. _"Okay," _he though to himself._ "If this doesn't work...nothing will."_

"You've been killing him this past week you know," Harry said. "He's a wreck."

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at Harry in disbelief.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered.

"You have. He's really awful. He barley talks to anyone. He hardly listens in class. And he just mopes around all day."

"But-but- how come I never knew this?!" Hermione said in a panicky voice.

"You've never cared. You've been too mad at us," Harry said.

"But why's he so upset? What's wrong with him?"  
"Isn't it obvious? You're mad at him and it's destroyed him. He feels so horrible and every time he tries to talk to you, you just ignore him."

Hermione was staring at Harry with wide eyes, not wanting to believe him.

"He's really hurt Hermione. Please. Just talk to him."

Harry leaned back again to look at Hermione. By the look on her face, he knew he had done it. Not only had he succeeded in convincing her to talk to Ron (true, she hadn't said it, but he felt it.), but he had the feeling that he had uncovered something else. Something bigger. Something that they all knew had been there for a long time. And finally, it was going to come out.

"Okay," Hermione said after a few minutes. "I'll talk to Ron."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully.

"But I need you to answer me on thing, Harry."

"What is it?"

She looked at him, and in a small but clear voice said, "why did Ron spy on me? Why was he so worried? And why is he so hurt?"

There it was. Harry had been waiting for this. And even though he said he wouldn't, Harry told Hermione word for word what Ron and said earlier.

"Because he loves you."

A/N: Bahahahhahaahahaa! So now Hermione knows! What will she say? What will she do? Is there soon to be another couple around Hogwarts? Or is Ron going to be miserable for the rest of his life? Find out next time in the FINAL chapter!!  
And please review!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: Not one single bit of anything related to HP is mine. It's all J.K. Rowling's. No one sue me.

A/N: Well, here it is folks. The last chapter. I was going to wait a little longer, since I just updated recently, but since I love you guys, I decided to finish it. Consider it an early Christmas present.

Quick Re-Cap: After Harry and Hermione were able to patch things up, and Harry convinced Hermione to talk to Ron. But he also told her something else...

Chapter 14: Happily Ever After

Hermione sat in shock, blown away by what Harry had told her. Harry on the other hand was grinning like an idiot, apparently very pleased with himself for delivering this bit of news. Finally, Hermione managed to speak.

"W-w-what did you just say?" She croaked.  
Harry grinned even wider. "Why are you so surprised? It's a wonder you never noticed it before now. Ron loves you Hermione. He's loved you for a long time now. Can you really say that you never noticed it?"

"I-I-I had thought that possibly- maybe- once, but I thought that it was only because I-" She stopped in mid-sentence, realizing that she had said too much.

"Because why?"

"Because I had hoped that-"

"You hoped..." Harry, said, egging her on.

"Because I had hoped it was true!" Hermione said in a rush, going a lovely shade of pink.

"Ha! I knew it!" Harry shouted jumping up out of his seat. "I knew it!"

"Shhhh! Harry! Shut up!" Hermione squealed, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down. "Please!"

"You like Ron too, don't you Hermione?! I knew it all along. All your bickering since our first year. And the Yule Ball last year. And now this! It all fits!"

"Harry, shut up! Look, let's go back to the common room and talk."

"Okay, okay, fine. Let's go," Harry said, grabbing Hermione and dragging her all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside, Harry marched Hermione over to a chair, pushed her into it, then sat across from her and said, "you have five minutes before I go try to find Ron and tell him this."

"Why are you going to tell him? Why can't I?"

Harry gaped at Hermione. "You-you mean you're going to tell him?"

"Of course I am. How can I not? I was being so horrible to him without even realizing that he was just trying to make it all right. I mean, you said it yourself, Harry. This all fits. It explains why we've been picking on each other since we started coming to Hogwarts. It completely explains the Yule Ball episode. And most importantly, it explains why he spied on me. He thought that I liked Krum instead of him and he wanted to prevent it. So-"

"Do you?" Harry interjected.

"Do I what?"

"Like Krum?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "The only reason that I had been seeing him was that I thought that I would never have a chance with Ron. Only when I was in Hogsmeade, all I could think about was Ron! It was when we began to leave that I decided that I had to tell him. But then-"

"-Then we spied on you." Harry said slowly and Hermione nodded.

"I guess you didn't here me from where you were hiding. I had just told Krum that I couldn't see him anymore, and he had said he understood...next thing I know I find you and Ron in a bush. How am I supposed to react to that? I-I panicked. I thought that maybe you had overheard me and I was so afraid that Ron wouldn't care that I had feelings for him, that I got upset with you two so he wouldn't have to think about it. To throw suspicion."

"Well, it worked," Harry said breathlessly. "Probably more than you figured it would."

Hermione nodded. "That's for sure." She said, then fell silent.

They were quiet for a minute, both thinking about what would come next. Finally breaking the silence, Harry asked, "So...you're gonna tell him?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, smiled, then slowly nodded. "Where is he now?"

Harry shrugged. "He could be anywhere really. This is usually the time of day where he wonders aimlessly through the castle."

"Then I better go find him," Hermione said getting up.

"Yeah," Harry said, standing up as well. The he smiled and said. "Go get him Hermione."

"You got it," she said laughing. "And Harry-" she stood still for a moment then threw her arms around him. "-Thanks."

"No problem," he said, hugging her back. "You know me, always ready to help my friends."

Hermione laughed as she let go. "Well, wish me luck," she said turning and walking out of the common room.

"You won't need it-but good luck!" Harry called after her.

Smiling to himself, Harry started up the stairs to his dormitory. He felt like he was walking on air. Hermione was his friend again, she was going to try to patch things up with Ron, and he had the feeling that there would soon be a new couple walking around Hogwarts. Suddenly, Harry had an idea. He raced up the last flight of stairs to the dormitory and ran over to the trunk at the foot of his bed. After opening the lock and shifting the contents inside around, he found what he was looking for- his Invisibility Cloak.

"I've already spied once," he said aloud as he slipped on the cloak and pulled the hood over his head. "What would it hurt to do a little more?"

**********

Moving quickly under the cloak, Harry was able to catch Hermione before she got too far ahead of him.

Hermione began searching for Ron, with Harry trailing behind. Since dinner had just ended, Harry had to be extra careful not to knock into anyone and cause confusion. 

After an hour of looking everywhere from the Kitchens to the Astronomy Tower, Harry began to grow tired. Where was Ron? It was getting late and Hermione still hadn't found him

"Where could he be?" Hermione wondered aloud, coming down one of the staircases. She stopped halfway along a corridor and leaned against a window ledge to look outside. Harry was ready to give up and was just sneaking past Hermione, when suddenly, Hermione straightened up and gasped. For a split second, Harry thought she had heard him, but then he realized that she was squinting out the window. Then she turned and began to run down the hall. Bewildered, Harry gazed out the window was well and then he began to chase after Hermione. Even though it had been getting dark and hard to see outside, Harry had seen what Hermione had seen. A figure that both of them would know anywhere. So he and Hermione went out to get Ron.

**********

Ron was over by the lake, leaning against a tree and looking out at the dark water. As Hermione and an invisible Harry grew closer, they were able to see him more clearly. Ron had his eyes closed and looked somewhere between loneliness and depression. It pained Harry to see one of his best friend's look like this and he could tell by the look on Hermione's face that she was upset by it also.

As they got nearer, Hermione slowed to a walk with Harry creeping closely behind her. She stopped about five feet behind Ron and just watched him intently.

"Ron?" She whispered, so quiet that even Harry barley heard her.

"Ron?" She called out a bit louder, taking a step forward. This time Ron heard her, turning his head slowly and double-taking as he saw who it was.

"Hermione?" Ron breathed, as he turned to face her, his eyes wide. He was clearly amazed that she was there.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione moved closer to Ron, who just looked on in disbelief. Forgetting that they already couldn't see him, Harry hid behind some nearby trees. 

"As long as I don't make a career out of this," he thought to himself.

Hermione stopped in front of Ron and looked closely at him. Then she reached out a hand and gently touched his cheek.

"Is that where I-?" She asked, referring to the bruise on Ron's cheek that was finally fading since the night she struck him.

Ron smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah. Looked a lot worse last week."

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Ron shook his head. "Don't be. I deserved it."

"No. No you didn't. You haven't deserved anything that I've done to you this past week. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"But I shouldn't have been so stupid. I really should have trusted you. I'm sorry Hermione. If I had known what spying would've gotten me, I wouldn't have done it."

Ron took a small step forward and looked Hermione straight in the eye before continuing.  
"And had I known how much I would've hurt you, I definitely would've thought twice about it. Because I never, ever, want to hurt you, Hermione. That's the last thing I want to-"

"Shh," Hermione said quietly, putting a finger to Ron's lips to stop him. "It's okay, Ron. Really." She smiled at him. "You can stop rambling now."

Ron's ears went pink. "Sorry," he said, embarrassed. "Just trying to get my point across."

"And what exactly is your point?" Hermione whispered devilishly.

"You really wanna know?" Ron said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Hermione nodded.

Ron stared at her a moment before he found the nerve and grabbed Hermione's hand. They quickly weaved their fingers together. Ron reached out for Hermione's shoulder with his other hand and leaned in toward her mouth. Her empty left hand came in under his arm and intercepted his head.

__

"No! Don't stop him!" Harry thought frantically, still watching eagerly from behind the tree.

Instead, Hermione held Ron's chin softly and guided him toward her lips. She kissed him softly. Slowly, she moved from his lower to upper lip. Her hand let go of his chin and she brought it up to the back of his neck, running her fingers through Ron's hair and leaving her thumb on his ear. Then she backed away.

From behind the tree, Harry had to stifle a laugh- Ron was smiling pretty big.

"So," Ron said, "I take it you're not mad at me anymore."

"No, I'm not mad anymore," Hermione said smiling up at him.

"Ok, good." Ron said grinning, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, this time a lot harder. And with a lot more passion.

"Oh, I wonder how I'm going to get used to this," Harry said aloud, stepping out from under the cloak and over to Ron and Hermione.

Surprised and embarrassed, they quickly pulled apart at the sound of Harry's voice.

"No, no, don't let me stop you two," Harry said laughing.

"Harry! What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Just wanted to see that everything would work." Raising an eyebrow, he added, "and I can see it did."

"Come to spy on us, did you?" Ron said in mock outrage. "I should slap you for that."

They all laughed as Hermione hit Ron on the arm, and as Ron grabbed Hermione around the waist and kissed her again in retaliation.

"C'mon you love birds, there'll be plenty of time for that later." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Let's go back to the castle."

"Coming, Harry," said Hermione, squirming in Ron's grip.

"Right behind you, Harry." Ron added.

As he turned, Harry heard Ron say to Hermione, "I love you."

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned back around to see Ron smiling at Hermione, who was back in his arms with her eyes wide. Hermione glanced quickly at Harry, who gave the thumbs up, then looked back at Ron.

"I love you too," she said smiling.

They grinned widely at each other for a moment, kissed, then walked up to join Harry, who slung an arm over both their shoulders, and together the three of them began to walk back up to school.

"So, is everything okay now?" Ron asked, looking at Harry and Hermione. "I mean, is everything back to normal?"

"What do you mean by normal?" Hermione asked from Harry's left.

"Well, are you done being mad at us for no reason?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"What?" You didn't have to get so mad at us," said Ron, leaning over to look at Hermione.

Hermione stopped walking, shrugged off Harry's arm, and stood in front of Ron.

"So, are you saying that I was being unreasonable?" She asked heatedly.

"Maybe," Ron said crossing his arms. "What are you doing to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it Ronald Weasley," said Hermione, poking him in the chest. "I'll- what are you laughing at, Harry?" She asked distractedly.

Harry was clutching his side and was almost on the ground, he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Seeing you two arguing again," Harry said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"What about it?"

"_Now_, everything's back to normal."

-:- THE END -:-

A/N: ::Takes a bow:: I'd just like to thank the academy...and all of my reviewers! You guys were the best. You really gave me the support and courage to keep this story going. Thank you so much! And because I love you, I promise I'll start working really hard...and try to make a sequel to this story. Or maybe I'll try something else. Whatever it is, I hope you like my writing enough to read any more of my stories...if I make them. Thank you again! That's a wrap! 


End file.
